The Katu
by Secretspy286
Summary: Tris Prior is different from everyone. She has a secret only her mother knows of. With honed senses, she travels through high school at her new boarding school, Divergent High. Will someone figure out? Will her secret be revealed and her regular life destroyed? Will she get the boy she falls in love with? Come and find out! Eventually Fourtris!
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever been different from everyone else? Have you ever kept a secret from everyone except your Family? Have you ever had to wear a hoodie every single time you leave the house? Well, that's me. My name is Tris Prior and I'm a Katu girl. in other words, I'm part cat. i have cat ear and a cat tail and defined senses (look up anime cat girl for picture). I also have great balance and agility. Only my mom know about it, because she's one too.

We just moved to Chicago, Illinois. It's a nice place, but i miss my old home. A nice country place where it wasn't hard to keep my secret. But here? Well, that's a different story when there are several people around you. I can't go anywhere without my black hoodie and loosish pants. I have to stay hidden, from everyone. Here, in a big city, it's not easy.

I now go to Divergent high, a boarding school. This school is unlike anything I've ever seen. Its split into groups they call factions. There's Abnegation, the selfless. Candor, the truthful. Erudite, the intelligent. Amity, the peacefully arty people. And last, Dauntless, the daring. I hope to get into that last group. My mom and dad were both Abnegation. It's the day before I have to leave, and I'm doing some packing. My suit case consists of several different colored hoodies. A red one, two black ones, two purple ones, a green one, and a blue one. It also has several loose pants and one long skirt, a few nice shirts, and I hat if I don't want to wear the hoodies. I zip it up and pull it to the door.

"All packed?" My mom asks.

"Yes mum." I reply. "Got my hoodies, pants, hat, and skirt." She nods and turns back to the book she's reading. "I'm gonna go get other things." I mutter and run back up stairs. When I get in my room, I untuck my tail and pull my hood off. My tail flicks back and forth as I dig through all my toiletries and put them in a small bag. Tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, deodorant. I throw the bag in a smaller suit case. I grab my old stuffed cat and a picture of my family, throwing them in with it. I also grab a picture of my and my mom together, showing out '_mutations'._

After I cover up my ears and tail, I drag it down stairs and leave it with my other case. I take a seat on the couch next to my mom. She glances up from her book and smiles at me.

"you excited?" She asks.

"Totally. I can't wait until tomorrow." I say excitedly.

"You better go get some rest then. We leave at 8 tomorrow morning." she reminds. I nod, jumping out of my seat. I go up to my plain room and lay down on my bed. I wonder what my new school will be like.

The next morning, I wake at 7 and get dressed. When we are all ready, me in my hoodie and sweatpants, we head out. My brother throws our stuff in the car and my mom hops in the driver seat. Caleb is only a few months older than me, but he always calls shot gun. Not that i'm complaining, I like it in the back. I can take a cat nap (small pun intended) while my mom and brother chat.

Soon, we pull up in front of a huge school. There are five large buildings, one black, one red, one blue, one black and white, and one grey. It must be for each faction. I grab my suit case and hug my mom good-bye.

"Don't forget to visit on holidays." She kisses my forehead. I nod and me and Caleb head to the office with our luggage. The thump of the wheels going over the crack in the sidewalk grows very irritating so i pick up the whole thing and carry it. We walk in and i see a middle-aged woman at the desk.

"Hello sweeties. How may i help you?" she asks.

"We are new. Caleb and Beatrice Prior." my brother answers. I nod along with what he says. She turns to her computer and types something in.

"Ah yes! Here you go!" she hands us a slip of paper and a key card. "Caleb Prior, the test you took over the summer categorizes you as Erudite so you go to the blue house. Beatrice, you are Dauntless so you go to the black house. You will each have a room-mate that should already be here." I nod and we head out. I hug Caleb and we separate. I head to the big black house and slide my card in the door. It pops open and I walk in quietly, as if I'm a spy. I'm not much for attention, so I try to avoid it as much as possible. I count the numbers on each door and finally find mine. _149._ I slide my key in the lock and the light turns green, unlocking it. I peek in and slowly open the door. Half of the room is covered in posters of boy bands and singers. I guess the blank side is mine. I drop my stuff and plop down on the bed.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom flies open and a tall tan girl with black hair comes out. She yelps when she sees me and jumps back. Quickly regathering her wits. she looks me up and down. She walks over to me, sticking out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Christina, your new room-mate!" she greets happily.

"Beatrice." I reply, shaking her hand.

"I'm gonna call you Tris. Beatrice sounds a little stuck up." she states. I shrug and move to unpack my stuff. I pull out all my hoodies and put them in the dresser with all my other clothes. "Yikes, that wardrobe is terrible. We need to get you new clothes!" She exclaims. My eyes dart up and i shake my head vigorously.

"No, No, No, No! I'm fine with my wardrobe!" i say quickly. she gives me a quizzical look and frowns. "I mean...i can't...I don't need new clothes." I finish unpacking and put my picture on the bedside table with my stuffed cat on the bed.

"Whats that?" Christina asks.

"My old stuffed cat. His name is Whiskerton. My mom gave him to me when I was one year old." I explain. He has gotten me through so much. i pat down the fur on his head carefully and smile. "He's special to me." We sit and talk for a while, learning about each other. I learned that Christina loves clothes and fashion, sparkles, red, and anything to do with spas. Very interesting girl.

"Come on! They are serving dinner. I have to introduce you to my group of friends." she says and pulls me up. I pull my hood tighter around my head and try to keep my ears from twitching. I keep them folded again my head, following her down the halls. We reach a big room with a TON of people in it. A delicious smell hits me and i sniff the air. My mouth waters when i realize it's fish. We go to a line and i get salmon, grapes, and chocolate cake. she pulls me over to a table with several people at it and we sit down. I tug my hood subconsciously, fearing being found out. "Guys! This is Tris, my new room-mate! Tris, this is Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Will, and Four." my eyes fall on each person as she says their names. Uriah and Zeke look very similar and i figure they are brothers. What really catches me is the last guy. He has dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and chiseled features. He is quite handsome. I shake the thought and wave at all of them shyly.

"Welcome to the group Tris!" Uriah says excitedly.

"Thanks." I smile a small smile and start to eat my delicious fish. Its seasoned perfectly! I gobble it down quickly and Christina gives me a disgusted look.

"You like fish!?" She asks incredulously. I nod and finish it off.

"like it? no. Love it? YES!" I love fish, you probably know why.

"So Tris, where you from?" Marlene asks.

"Wyoming." i answer.

"Cool! whats it like there?" Shauna asks. I notice Fours stays quiet, but he seems to be listening.

"Open, beautiful, amazing. To great to describe in a few words."

"Sounds like a good place. What do you think of Chicago?" That's Zeke.

"It's...big. Very big with a lot of people. Very different from what I'm used to, but I still like it." I reply slowly. It really is great here. I check my watch and notice it's around time I should go to bed. "I need to go to my room. I should get some sleep." I say and stand. "Bye guys." I get a lot of byes in return and i walk back to me and Christina's room. I quickly slip out of my clothes and lock the door to the bathroom behind me. I check myself in the mirror and flick my tail. It is thin and shiny, and has surprising strength. My soft ears come from the top of my head and I hold them down to my head. i quickly throw on my pajamas and a sleeping cap. I can't really wear a hoodie to sleep in. I slip under my covers and lay my head on my feather pillow.

The door opens and Christina comes in. She changes into sleeping clothes and sits on her bed. She pulls out her phone and starts texting someone.

"Who you texting?" I ask suddenly. She squeaks in surprise and hides her phone under her leg.

"No-No one!" She stutters. I narrow my eyes at her curiously, but don't push anymore. She climbs under her blanket and i hear her breath even out after a few minutes. I slide my head off and rub my ears which are sore from being folded down all day. i sigh and put my cap back on. What a day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Just to say, Tris is the only Katu girl. None of the others are. She is the only cat girl.**

Tris POV

I feel someone shaking my shoulders and i grip my cap. "Stop!" I groan.

"No Tris! We are going shopping!" she continues to shake me and I'm trying hard not to hiss at her. I groan again and open my eyes. "Come on! Get up!"

"Fine, Fine. I'm awake!" i grumble and sit up, fixing my cap so it will stay covering my ears. I stand up, walking over to my dresser and pulling out a hoodie and comfy pants. i go to the bathroom, change, and we head out.

"The whole groups gonna meet up." she comments. She leads me across campus and we end up at Starbucks. I get a simple coffee with sweetener and she gets a very complicating sounding latte. We sit down and wait for the rest of the group. I sip my warm coffee, erasing the rest of my grogginess. Everyone else eventually shows up and i wave at them. They come over and sit with us, making small conversation.

"Has anyone else noticed that Tris always wears a hoodie?" Uriah asks. My body stiffens a bit and my eyes widen.

"Yah. That's all she has in her dresser. Like 7 hoodies." Christina tells them all. i curse to myself quietly and hold onto the bottom of my hood.

"Why do you always wear it Tris?" Will asks. He has the same tone my brother uses when he's curious. Great, another knowledge seeker.

"Um...that's none of your guys business." I say bluntly. I can't really come up with a better excuse.

"Someones either really grumpy, or has a secret." Uriah teases with a raised eyebrow. I glance at everyone, my eyes especially watching Four, who looks very interested in the conversation.

"Whatever." I mutter and sip my coffee. He chuckles and i drone all of them out for the next few minutes. I feel someone grab my upper arm and pull me out of my seat.

"Come on Tris, we're going." Chris mutters. I sigh and stand up.

"Ok ok, I'm coming." She pulls me behind the rest of the group and we walk through the small store area of campus. The Dauntless call it the Pit. I see tattoo shops, clothes shops, furniture shops, everything someone would need. They drag me into a store full of clothes for guys and girls. I sorta just stand there awkwardly as everyone goes to look around.

"Oh Tris! These would look great on you!" Chris exclaims and holds up some skinny jeans. I immediately shake my head. I can't wear tight pants because of my tail.

"No, I'm good." I reply quickly. She frowns but goes back into the racks. I sigh and walk down the aisle. A rack of hoodies catches my eye and I go over to check them out. I search through them, trying to find one I might like. I pull out a black with the Skillet logo on it and a cool cross. I love Skillet. It's on sale so I decide to buy it. I sling it over my shoulder and go on looking at different racks. I find a nice pair of jogging pants that are black with a stripe of silver down one leg. I'll get that too. I go to the cashier and pay for both the hoodie and pants. When I'm finished, I sit down on a bench and watch as the group of people I guess I now call my friends, walk around. Someone sits next to me and i look up to see Four. Whenever I see him, I just want to know more about him. He hasn't talked at all since I've met him. Of course, I've only known him for 1 and a half day.

"Guessing you don't like shopping?" he asks. I nod. "Well, you might want to know Christina is gonna try to change that." I groan and pull at my hood.

"Well, she probably won't accomplish that. I have a certain criteria when it comes to clothes." I snort. A very strict criteria indeed.

"And what is your criteria?" he asks.

"Not skinny jeans." He chuckles lightly and a small smile appears on my lips. Everyone else seems to finish their shopping, so they come over to us.

"You got another hoodie?!" Christina exclaims.

"Yep!" I say, popping the p. She sighs and pulls me up from my seat.

"come on, we need to go get some chips and beers." Uriah runs over to a convenience store. We follow after him as he grab different chips and drinks.

"Why do we need this stuff?" I ask.

"We're hosting a truth or dare party." Zeke says. "At mine and Four's room." Ok, sounds fun.

"Cool." I state and look at what Uriah's carrying. His arms are full of beer and chips. I scowl and walk over to the drinks isle. I don't drink beer or alcohol so I need to get something else. I look through the shelves and find a six-pack of coke. I grab it and walk back to the group. I hand it to Uriah and he gives me a confused look. "I don't drink beer." I snort.

"You don't?" Zeke asks. I shake my head, glancing down. I never really liked the taste. I get enough buzz from caffeine. He gives me a look as if I'm crazy and I bite my lip.

"stop looking at me like its impossible I'm alive." I grumble. He looks away and we go to pay for the stuff. I have a lot of money because my dad is a movie producer and my mom is a model/actress. They gave me and Caleb a lot of money. Speaking of my brother, when I look out of the store, I see him standing with a group of kids in blue. I run out and he looks up, noticing me.

"Hey Beatrice." He greets with a smile. I hug him and pull back.

"I go by Tris now." I tell him. He nods and glances at my friends. "So what do you think of this place?" I ask.

"It's great! Have you seen the library yet?" He seems super excited about that.

"No Caleb, you're the only one that would visit the library on the first day." I reply. His smile grows even bigger.

"That, is correct." He points his finger in the air. "And now, I must go. See ya later." He hugs me again before running after his friends. I turn back to my friends to see many raised eyebrows. Four seems a bit agitated.

"Was that your boyfriend?!" Christina squeals. I look at her for a moment before bursting out laughing. I clutch my sides, does she seriously think that?! "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Tha...That's my br...brother!" I exclaim through laughter. She turns a light shade of pink in embarrassment. I catch my breath and pull on my hood which has slightly shifted back on my head. "Ah that was funny."

"Ok ok, honest mistake." She grumbles. I sigh and pull myself together.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Marlene runs off toward the Dauntless house and stops in front of a door that must be hers. "We need to get ready." She and Shauna go in, leaving the rest of us.

"Well, me and Tris are going to go get ready. See you guys tonight." Christina waves and tugs my arm. I glance back at the guys and give them a pleading look. They all chuckle and go into the own rooms. I groan as she drags me into our room, plopping me down on my bed. "Do you have anything that isn't...like that." She asks, pointing at my clothes. I frown and walk over to my dresser. I grab my skirt and nice shirt with my hat. They all match, so at least it's something.

"Is this ok?"

"It'll have to do." She glances over them and pushes me into the bathroom. I slide of my hoodie, revealing my fluffy ear that stick out of the to or my head, and slide on my nice purple shirt. I put my purple fedora with a plaid black stripe over my ears, hiding them once again. I replace my pants with my purple skirt with black striped and tuck my tail so it goes up my back. My shirt is loose enough that no one will see it. I walk out of the bathroom and see Christina in skinny jeans and a tight tank top. She has a denim jacket and flats. She tosses a pair of black flats at me and I slip them on. "Come on, let's go!" I fix my fedora on my head and follow her to Zeke and Four's place. She knocks on the door and Zeke answers immediately.

"Hello ladies! Do t you look lovely this evening!" He greets in a posh ascent. I laugh quietly and we walk into their room. Four is sitting on a couch, watching tv. The table has several beers and sodas on it, chips, dips, and a box of pizza. We sit down, waiting for everyone else to show up. After a few minutes, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Will show up. We sit in a circle and Zeke passes out drinks. Everyone gets a beer except me. "Ok! Let's start the game if Truth or Dare! Who wants to go first?"

"I do! I do!" Uriah shouts like a little kid. "Ok hmm...Mar, truth or dare?"

"Dare me!"

"I dare you to eat a rotten egg." He says with a smug smile. She gets a look of disgust on her face.

"and if I don't?"

"you have to remove a piece of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count." Wait, What?! I gulp and bite my lip nervously. Marlene takes her jacket off, looking around for her next victim.

"Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He seems a bit too cocky for his own good.

"I dare you to hit the first person who walks past the door with three eggs." He runs off to get the egg and comes back with three. Waiting near the door, he watches for the first person. A guy with greasy black hair walks by and Zeke throws all the eggs at him. The guy turns to us, cursing, with a cold look in his eyes. Zeke slams the door, causing the guy to yell more profanity.

"I've always wanted to do that to Eric." Zeke grins evilly. Everyone laughs and I join in even though I don't get it. "Ok! Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" I ask more than answer. He taps his chin in thought.

"I dare you to eat raw fish." Really? If he knew what I was, he would know that's no problem.

"What's with you two and eating gross food?" Shauna asks. They both shrug at the same time. Creepy.

"You gonna do it Tris?" I nod and he runs off excitedly.

"You're really gonna eat raw fish?" Christina asks. I nod with a small smile. She fake gags. Zeke comes back with cut up raw salmon and hands it to me.

"How much do I have to eat?" I ask.

"A third of it." I start eating the dead fish and when I finish, I lick my lips. Everyone gapes at me, can't blame them though. The fish was actually quite good. "You actually did it." Zeke says dumb founded. The tip of my tail twitches happily under my shirt. The tip reaches all the way to my neck so it tickles. I itch the back of my neck, also calming my tail.

"Sure did. Now it's my turn." I state. "Chris, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She answers.

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells. Chris throws a pillow at him and glares. He shuts up and rubs his head where the pillow hit him.

"Who do you like?" I ask. She turns a light shade of pink and looks down. "You can just tell me."

She leans in and whispers in my ear. "I like Will." I smirk, glancing in his direction. They all look at us, wanting to know what we are saying. She turns a darker shade of pink, turning to face them. "Ok Umm...Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says confidently.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with...Tris." She says with an evil smirk. I pale slightly and look at Four. Is she serious? He glances at me with a thoughtful look. He sighs, standing up from his seat. He gestures for me to follow and leads me to an empty closet. He closes the door behind us and I look up at him.

"Umm...what exactly are we supposed to do?" I ask a bit embarrassed.

"Well, most people make out, but we don't have to." He replies. I bite my lip and look up at him again. He looks down at me with a hint of desire in his eyes. Why would he want to make out with me? I'm small and have nothing in the way of curves.

"We um..can if you want to." I say quietly. Suddenly his lips are on mine and I'm pushes against the wall. I stiffen at first, but soon relax and start to kiss him back. My arms wrap around his neck and his hold onto my waist. I'm completely flat against the wall, his body pressing me into it. My fingers twist in the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging softly. I feel my hat sliding off a bit so I pull away, once again nervous. He looks at me questioningly and I pull my hat all the way back on.

"Why do you always wear a hat or hood?" He asks. I glance down, biting my lip.

"I can't tell you." I can't tell anyone. "It's not something I really share." He looks at me understandingly. Wonder if he has a secret. The door flies open and everyone appears in the entrance. They seem upset they didn't see something interesting. Me and Four walk out, taking our seats on the floor. I flash him a small smile which he returns. I take a sip of my soda and we continue with the game.

"Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm no pansycake!"

"Ok, I dare you to let Marlene kick you where it counts." Four says with a smirk. Uriah pales and tears off his shirt.

"No thanks. I might want kids when I grow up. Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare me, Uriah."

"Dare you to sit in Zeke's lap for the rest of the game." Zeke gets a goofy smile on his face as Shauna stands, taking a seat on his lap. Her face is flushes bright red.

"Um...Will! Truth or dare?" She asks.

"Truth." Uriah opens his mouth to yell something, but Will's glare shuts him up.

"Whats the weirdest thing you've ever done?"

"Well, this one time, I was at a party, and they filled a pool with jello. I got to dive into it and got stuck. I ate the jello until I could get out." **(I have always wanted to do that) **Well...that's...unusual. Everyone looks at him for a second and starts laughing.

we calm down and Will keeps the game going. "Tris, truth or dare?" ugh, me again?!

"Ill go with truth."

"Why do you always wear a hood or hat?" He asks curiously. I stiffen immediately and look at him. What do I do! I can't take my shirt off, or my hat. Can I take my skirt off? If I keep it against my back, they won't see the bottom of my tail. I sigh and take off my skirt, holding it to my lower back. "Someone has something to hide." He mutters.

"yes, and I won't tell anyone." I retort. I sip on my coke and look down. I can't tell anyone is more like it. "Well, Marlene, truth or dare?"

"I feel like a truth." She says.

"ok, Bed, wed, dead for..Uriah, Zeke, and Will."

"Bed Zeke, Wed Uriah, and dead Will. Sorry Will." She apologizes. Will makes an offended face and crosses his arms. I check my watch and see that it's very late. I slip my skirt back on and stand up.

"Gotta go guys. Bye!" I rush out of the room and to mine. I slip out of my skirt again and grab my pajamas. My tail snakes out and waves in the air. I slide my PJ's on and I'm about to grab my cap when the door opens. I spin around and see Christina looking at me wide-eyed. I shove my cap over my ears and step back, scared. "Chris! I uh..Ummm..." I start to panic as she stares at me.

"what is on your head?!" She squeaks, regaining her voice. oh no!

**Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Katu means cat in a language called Armenian.**

_"Chris! I uh..Ummm..." I start to panic as she stares at me._

_"what is on your head?!" She squeaks, regaining her voice. oh no!_

Tris POV

"No-nothing." I stutter.

"That was definitely something Tris, don't try to lie." I'm in deep trouble. I stand against the wall, hiding my tail behind me.

"It ahhh.." I curse under my breath. Nice going Tris! I'm screwed! I might as well tell her. "Chris, what I tell you. Is just between us. Meaning, you tell anyone else, I kill you, got it?" She looks perplexed but nods. "Sit down." She does and I sit on my bed, across from her. "Have you ever heard of a Katu?" She shakes her head. "The Katu are people thought to be legends. They are part cat. People thought they weren't real, but they were. Their descendants carry their traits. I'm a Katu girl." I pull my cap off to show my ears and my tail wraps around the front of me to rest in my lap. "Now you know why I wear hoodies." She stares at me for a while, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Are you being serious, or trying o pull a joke on me?" She asks skeptically. I sigh and scratch my ear.

"I'm being serious." I wave my tail around and curl it around my wrist. I pat the fur down on it and look up at her.

"Wow." she exhales. "Thats so cool!" She suddenly squeals. I fold my ear against my head and grimace. She's very loud.

"You can't tell anyone." I warn. She nods.

"I Was wondering why you didn't want the skinny jeans I showed you. Now it all makes sense!" She starts to walk around and I put my hat on my night stand. I guess I don't need to hide it around her anymore. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. She eventually stops pacing and lays down on her bed. "So what's it like?"

"It's cool! I can grab stuff with my tail because it has the same build as a monkey tail, except stronger." My tail curls and uncurls, showing it's flexibility. "When exactly does school start?" I ask.

"Next week. The first week is just for us to settle in." I nod along with her words and lay sideways on the bed, looking at her. "So what did you think of truth or dare?"

"Fun. Very interesting I must say." My tail twitches at the thought of the seven minutes I had with Four.

"What did you think of seven minutes in heaven?" I blush a light shade of red and lie back on my back. "I'll take that you liked it considering you're blushing." She smirks and I cover my eyes with my tail. I guess I partially enjoyed it. There's something about Four that makes me want to know him better and be near him. Hmmm... "Well, goodnight." she yawns and falls asleep. My tail swishes back and forth over the covers, but making no noise. She has taken the news surprisingly well. I scratch my ear before I slowly drift off to sleep.

XxMorningxX

I wake early, the sound of banging on the door to loud to ignore. I grumble and look through the peek hole. Marlene and Shauna stand outside, knocking on the door repeatedly.

"Wake up you two!" Marlene shouts. I groan, putting my cap on and tucking my tail under my shirt. I open the door and they barge in. "Good morning sleeping beauties!"

"Wha-" Christina raises her head groggily and stares at the two. "Why the heck are you guys here?"

"We, are going to get tattoos. We were wondering if you wanted to come." Shauna answers.

"Why this early?" I grumble.

"Becuse if we get there at mid day, we'll have to wait a while. Now get your lazy butts up and ready." I hiss under my breath and go over to my dresser. I pull out my new skillet hoodie and sweatpants, heading to the bathroom to change. I slip the on and come back out. "Jeez Tris, you really like to keep your head covered." Marlene comments. I shrug. "I don't know why. You have very pretty hair."

"Thanks. Now let's go!" Christina comes out, shoving on her last shoe and we head out. They lead us to a small tattoo parlor with a black diamond on the front. The name of the parlor is the black diamond. Hmm, real creative. We go inside and pretty much no one is here. A lady pops up from behind a counter, shes around middle-aged.

"HI! I'm Tori! How can I help you today?" The lady, Tori, asks.

"We would like to get tattoos." Shauna replies.

"Ok. Figure out what you want and then come get me." I walk around the store, inspecting the tattoos on the walls and binders full of them. Only one of them catches my eye though. It's a tattoo of claw marks that rip through the skin, a pair of cat eyes looming in the dark behind the gashes. I show it to Tori and she smiles. "No one has wanted that for quite some time. It would be my pleasure to do it." She says. She leads me to a seat and starts preparing the gun. When she asks me where I want it, I lift my shirt and hoodie to point at my back. My tail is tucked in my pants so she can't see it.

"I want it over my whole back." I tell her.

"You're sure? Remember it's permanent."

"Yes, I'm sure." I reply. She starts to tattoo it across my back and the sting is very apparent. It takes a while, but she finally finishes and I look at my back. The scratches look like they rip through my skin, revealing the two piercing green eyes. It looks amazing! I thank her after she wraps it up, also giving me some medicine. I walk out to see my friends waiting.

"About time!" Christina exclaims.

"What you guys get?" I ask. Christina shows me her upper arm which has a heart with a arrow through it, Marlene got a tattoo that makes her foot look like it's on fire, and Shauna got a snake wrapping around her wrist. I can't really show them mine so I tell them I'll show them later. We head to Starbucks for brunch and I get a coffee and chocolate muffin. "that was actually pretty fun." I comment. They all nod in agreement. "So what else we gonna do?"

"I was thinking we could go to the pool." Shauna suggests. I glance at Christina and she also has the uncertain look. She glances at me before talking.

"Ok. Let's go." She says. I hiss under my breath. Being a Katu means we have a lot of cat traits. The ears, the tail, balance, and distaste for water. I never really went swimming as a kid, so I don't know how to either. Despite all this, I still follow them. I see a large building in front of us and thats where we're heading. When we enter, you can feel the moisture in the air. "We should invite the guys!" Chris exclaims, pulling out her phone.

When we go through another set of double doors, revealing a large pool. It has two diving boards and a huge tube slide. I wrinkle my nose, sitting down on a beach chair. They go into the bathroom to change into their swim suits. A few minutes later, they come back in bikinis.

"The guys should be here soon." I lay back in my chair and Marlene gives me a questioning look.

"You aren't gonna swim?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Nope!" I don't even own a bathing suit. She frown for a second but soon replaces it with a smile when they all jump in. A big splash of water hits me and I hiss. Great, now my legs are wet. I scowl at all of them until the door flies open, signaling that the guys have arrived. When I look over at them, my eyes linger Four a little longer than the rest. He isn't wearing a shirt, none of them are. His muscles are well defined, but not bulky. He is quite handsome. I shake the thought from my mind and turn my eyes back to the water.

"Come on guys! Jump in!" Marlene yells. Uriah look at Zeke and they start racing to the pool.

"Cannon Ball!" They both yell simultaneously. I cover myself with a towel so I don't get wet this time. I grumble and fold the towel up, placing it to the side. Will and Four walk over to me, dropping their stuff before they get in the pool.

"You not gonna swim, Tris?" Four asks.

"No, I'm not much of a swimmer." I reply. "I'm just gonna watch." He nods, walking over to the pool. Unlike everyone else, they don't jump in, which I am thankful for because I really don't want to get wet. I watch as Uriah hoists Marlene up onto his shoulders and walks around in the pool, both of them laughing. I smile slightly, I bet they like each other. They all seem to be having fun, and for once, I'm upset that I'm a Katu. I sigh and pull my hood over my eyes, taking a small cat nap.

I'm suddenly awoken when someone moves me. I yelp and clutch my hood. Uriah smiles wickedly before throwing me into the pool. I scream as I go under water, keeping hold of my hood so no one sees. My lungs start to ache for air since I can't swim and he threw me in the deep end. I try to go up, but if can't move. My ears are full of water, my tail soaked. The breath I'm holding escapes me and bubbles to the surface. I start to panic.

Strong arms wrap around me, pulling my up. When my head reaches above the water I gasp for air. I'm still clutching my hood so nobody can see my ears. The person who saved me places me not he edge of the pool and I look back to see beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" He looks at me with concern in his eyes. I make sure my hood is firmly on before lowering my hands to my lap.

"yah, I'm fine." I pant softly.

"I'm so sorry Tris! I didn't know you couldn't swim." Uriah apologizes.

"It's fine Uriah." I say and pull my hoodie down to cover my back. I cough a few times before I feel I can fully breathe. "I probably should have told you guys. Now, I must go change into dry clothes." I stand slowly, making sure they can't see my tail, and go back to my room. I switch into loose jeans, a purple hoodie, and sandals. I sit on my bed and bring my tail in front of me. I clean out my ears, also drying off my tail. I flick it back and forth to make sure it's ok. I slide it into my hoodie and cover my ears. I sigh, laying back on my bed to stare at the ceiling.

The door opens quietly as if the person is being cautious. I look up and see Christina standing in the doorway with the other girls. My head drops back again.

"You ok?" Christina asks.

"Fine." I mutter.

"Uriah really does feel bad." Marlene comments. "Why didn't you tell us you can't swim?" I just shrug, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"I didn't expect someone to throw me into the deep." My tail twitches angrily against my back. This is not my fault. Well, maybe it partially is, but not completely! I hiss under my breath and glare at the ceiling. I look back at them and they are all sitting on Christina's bed. They all talk quietly as I just lay there.

"Uriah looks so hot in his bathing suit." Marlene squeals. I knew she likes him.

"You only think that because he was only wearing pants." Shauna retorts. Marlene shrugs but has a dreamy look in her eye. Yep, she definitely likes him. I listen to them talk for maybe an hour before I get tired of it. I stand and walk to our fridge, pulling out a coke and a ham sandwich. I eat them quietly, still a little grumpy from Uriah's actions. I guess I can't keep a grudge forever though. I sigh and finish my food. "Well goodnight guys!" Shauna and Marlene leave me and Chris to ourselves. My tail slips out and I pull my hood off.

"So you don't like water?" I shake my head vigorously. "You certainly are part cat."

"Yep! Now goodnight!" I roll over so I'm facing the wall. I slowly slip off into sleep, forgetting to cover my tail and ears. Little do I know that was a big mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the heck!" Someone startles me from my sleep with a very loud yell. I squeak and dive under my blankets. Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no! They saw me! I hear footsteps come father into the room and Chris wakes up.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asks sleepily.

"We came to wake you guys up. I used the extra card you have me to get in. But the better question is, what's was that on Tris?!" That's Shauna.

"Yah. There was something fuzzy." Uriah. I tremble a bit under the blankets. They can't find out.

"Oh uhhhhhh..." Chris seems at a blank for words. I peek through the sheets and see her staring in my direction with wide eyes.

"Tris?" That's Four. Is the whole group here? I stay silent, practically holding my breath. "Can you come out?"

"No." I squeak. I hear footsteps approach my bed and a shadow covers me.

"If you don't come out, I'll tear the blankets off you."

"I can't." My heart thuds in my chest, a mile a minute.

"Why not?"

"Guys, stop. She has a secret she doesn't want anyone to know. You all have your secrets, she has hers." Chris defends me. I nod, although it's unseen. Why am I doing this? Because you'd not want them to find out and reject you, My mind argues.

"We're just curious." Zeke states. Curiosity killed the cat, that's what I always say. I really hope that's just an expression in this case. "What type of secret is it?"

"What do you mean?" I ask from under the covers.

"Like is it embarrassing? Or scary? Or dangerous?" He starts listing different types. None of the above, it's one, that if you find out, you will not like me.

"If I tell you it, you won't like me anymore." I say quietly.

"Don't be ridicules Tris." Chris snorts. "I know what it is, and I still like you." Ugh! Not helpful Christina! "Why don't you just tell them." Should I? I don't know! Gah! I hiss under my breath and look out from my hiding place. I was right about the whole gang being here.

"Four, take the blankets off her." Zeke commands with an evilish smile. Four is about to grab my cover when I speak up again.

"No! Please don't. I'll just...tell you guys." Four backs up and I poke my head out, still keeping the covers over my ears. "Have you guys ever heard of the Katu people?" They all shake their heads. "Well, these people were thought to be just legends. Thats what everyone thought they were. Legends, fake stories. But they were wrong. The Katu people had amazing 'mutations' as I would put it. They had cat ear and tails, great balance, the ability to see clearly in the dark, and many other cat-like traits. These traits were passed down each generation, up until today."

"why are you telling us this exactly?" Shauna asks.

"Because...I am a Katu girl." Their mouthes hang open when I say this.

"You gotta be joking." She says disbelieving.

"I can prove it." I pull the sheets back to show my blonde fluffy ears. I twitch them back, and angle them so the lay flat on my head. I crawl out from the sheets to reveal my long tail. It swishes back and forth behind me, showing my uncertainty.

"Woah." Zeke and Uriah both say. Will looks at me like I'm a complete puzzle. Four just looks amazed. No one says anything for a few minutes and I get uncomfortable. I cough nervously and they pull out of their trance. Chris comes up beside me and sits down.

"Can I touch it?" Uriah asks curiously. I nod slowly, bringing my tail to rest in front of me. He touches as if it's poisonous. "Wow."

"So wait, that's why you always where a hoodie?" Zeke asks. I nod and fiddle with my tail. I wrap it around my wrist, just letting it rest there. "This is...awesome!" He exclaims. I laugh quietly and back up so I sit back against the wall. "So what's it like?"

"It's cool. The only bad part is that I can't swim and I hate water." I glance at Uriah and he looks down.

"Yah, sorry bout that." He mutters. I smile and flick him with my tail.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again."

"So can we see your tattoo now?" Marlene asks. "I suppose that's why you didn't show us the first time." I nod, thinking about it.

"Ok, I'll show you." I stand up, turning around so my back face them. I pull my hoodie and shirt up, revealing the bandage. I take that off and show them all the tattoo of the claws ripping through my skin with the cat eyes behind it. "Sorta symbolizes me. The cat hidden in the dark."

"That looks amazing. So realistic." Christina comments. I turn back around, lowering my shirt. I tear off my hoodie, which has gotten quite uncomfortable. I don't have to hide myself anymore. I sit back down on my bed.

"So what we gonna do today?" I ask.

"We thought it would he fun to just hang out and watch a movie." Uriah says.

"Yah. We were going to go pick a movie out at the redbox." Zeke says excitedly. "We came to see if you guys wanted to come." I just shrug and slide my hoodie on again. I tuck my tail in, also sliding my hood over my ears. We walk out of the room once Christina gets dressed, heading towards the center of campus. I don't exactly know a bunch about this place, so I just follow everyone.

We find the redbox and Uriah and Zeke immediately start searching through the movies.

FOUR POV

This just makes her even more unique and amazing. I glance at Tris as she walks behind us, looking around. I guess she's not used to the campus yet. I don't blame her, this place is fairly big.

We reach the redbox and Uriah and Zeke go to find a movie. I stands back, watching them search through all the options excitedly. Anything can excite those guys. I lean against a tree, watching quietly. My eyes stop on Tris, a figure that still takes my breath away. Ever since I met her, I knew she was different. Now I know why. She catches me staring at her, turning bright red. I smirk and turn my attention back to the guys.

"What do you guys think? Zookeeper, or The Secret Life of Walter Mitty?" Zeke asks. I really don't care so I let everyone else decide what movie we watch.

"Let's watch the Zookeeper. It's funny, but also sorta romantic." Shauna says. Everyone agrees so they pay for it, grab it, and we head back to me and Zeke's place. I unlock the door, stepping back to let everyone in. When Tris comes in last, I put my hand on the small of her back and follow her in, shutting the door behind me. Small shocks of electricity run up my arm when I touch her. When we get in, she pulls her hoodie off and her tail waves around. I have to say, it's actually really cool that's she's a Katu.

"Let's start the movie!" Uriah pops the movie in the tv and turns it on. Zeke and Shauna sit on the couch, Uriah and Marlene sit on the chair, Marlene is his lap, and Will and Christina sit on the other chair. I guess that leaves me and Tris with the floor. I sit down, leaning against the couch with Tris next to me. The movie starts to play, and I have to say it's not bad.

After a while, something heavy hits my shoulder, hair tickling my neck. I turn my head and see Tris leaning against me, eyes closed. Guess she fell asleep. I watch her for a while since I would never be able to do this when she's awake. She looks so peaceful in her sleep.

"Dude, do you like her?" Zeke whispers from behind me. I look back to see him with that annoying smirk that I really hate. To bad he's my best friend, I can't exactly hurt him.

"I don't know." I reply, looking back at Tris. "Maybe."

"You totally do." He leans back on the couch, slinging his arm around Shauna's shoulder. Yep, classic Zeke. I look down at Tris, thinking to myself. Do I like her? I think she's beautiful, kind, and I want to know more about her. Maybe I do...I sigh and rub my eyes. Why is life so confusing?


	5. Chapter 5

TRIS POV

I wake to feel something warm and heavy resting on my shoulder. I open my eyes and sorta freeze. My head is resting in Four's lap, his arm draped over my shoulder. I also notice that my tail is wrapped around his wrist. I tense up, not used to this type of contact with guys. My ears twitch and I look up at his face. He looks so relaxed, so different from when he's awake. I slowly relax, letting my head fall back on his lap. After a while, I feel him shift. I look back up and see his eyes opening.

"Morning sunshine." I tease slightly. His eyes snap open and he looks down at me with a guilty look. I laugh quietly. "Have a good sleep?"

"Oh Umm...Yah." He stutters. I sit up so I'm beside him. I notice my tail is still around his wrist so I slowly unwind it. He looks a bit nervous, causing me to smile. "Sorry." He mutters.

"For what?" I ask. I bring my tail to rest in my lap and stoke the fur down on it.

"I um...I don't know exactly." He chuckles and scratches the back of his neck. I pat his shoulder before standing up and stretching.

"Do you guys have any food?" I ask. He nods, standing too, and walking to the kitchen. I follow him into the small room. He pulls out some bacon and a box of pancake mix. "Perfect! I'll make everyone some breakfast." I grab two frying pans, putting them on the stove and turning the heat on. I mix the badder until its nice and smooth, ready for cooking. I put small, even circles of badder on the stove, leaving them until they cook on that side. I start to cook the bacon, the sizzling sounding like music to my ears. I usually like fish, but bacon is a close second.

When I finish it all, I put them on a big plate. I hear a large racket in the other room and the rest of the guys come running into the kitchen. Their eyes go wide when they see the bacon and I can't help but laugh.

"Bacon!" Uriah grabs a handful and gobbles it down in mere seconds. They all start eating, I have to steal some of the bacon for myself and the other girls. I nibble on one piece, watching them quietly. After a while, the girls walk in with sleepy eyes.

"Hey, leave some for us!" Marlene whines. She pushes Uriah out of the way and snatches a pancake with some bacon. We make small talk as we eat, except me. I just stay silent and listen. I eventually zone out and start thinking. I think about Caleb, my parents, oh that reminds me. I should probably call them. I hope they're doing good. When we left, my dad had just started working on a new movie. My mom was about to go to Paris for a modeling thing.

"Tris!" a voice snaps me from my thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked you if you want o go back to our place." Christine states.

"Sure. I need to do something anyways." I wave to the group and head out. I notice Four looked a little bummed that we were leaving. Huh. I push it out of my head and walk to our room. I pull out my phone, dialing my mothers number.

"Natalie Prior speaking."

"Hey mum." I smile.

"Hey honey! How your new school?" She asks.

"It's great! I already made a group of friends. They're really nice. How's Paris?"

"Oh, it's amazing! It's beautiful here, you would love it. I'll bring you a souvenir."

"I would love that. How's the modeling?"

"That's a different story. My agent is being really annoying. He's trying to get me to stay longer, but I really want to come home and see you and Caleb. I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too mum. Well, I'm gonna call dad. Bye mum, love you."

"Love you too honey." I hang up and dial dad's number.

"Hey dad."

"Hey sweety. How's school?"

"Great. How's the movie coming?" I ask curiously

"It's going well. I'm having trouble with one of the sets though." he'll fix it. He always does.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out dad. You always figure it out." I assure him.

"thanks sweety. Well, I got to go, one of the actors is having problems. Talk to you later."

"Bye dad. I love you."

"Love you too sweety." He hangs up. I shove my phone in my pocket and look up at Christina. Shes holding a pair of skinny jeans, looking to me and back to them. I give her a questioning look, wondering what she's thinking. She grabs a pair of scissors and starts cutting the jeans. What the heck is she doing?

"There! Put these on!" She throws them at me and I look at what she did. She cut a neat hole near the top. I go into the bathroom and put them on, sliding my tail through the hole. I come back out and she squeals. "Perfect! Now put this on." She throws a shirt at me and I change quickly. "Now you can be fashionable and comfortable." I look in the mirror, smiling.

"Thanks Chris." I hug her tightly, my tail waving happily. "It looks great!"

"Of course it does! I made it." I roll my eyes, still smiling

"Sure. Whatever makes you happy." I retort. She laughs and goes back into her closet. This school is really something different.

**Sorry for the short chapter. It's sorta just a filler.**


	6. Chapter 6

XxFirstDayOfSchoolxX

I can't believe it's the first day of school. This past week has been amazing! Me and the group have done so much. We did paintball, lazertag, and a lot of other stuff. Christina has also gotten into 'adjusting' clothes to be comfy for me. When I say this, I mean she's been cutting holes in all different shorts and pants.

I slide into a pair of sweatpants and a loose T-shirt. I throw on my purple hoodie and brush my hair, being careful around my ear. I smooth the fur down on those. I pull the hood over my head and tuck my tail into my hoodie.

"Come on Tris! We need to go get our schedules!" Chris calls from the door. I roll my eyes and walk out of the bathroom. She scans me with a slight from, sighing. "Come on, let's go." She drags me out the door and through the hall. We make our way to the office, where a lot of other students are. We push our way to the front and get our schedule. Chris immediately snatches mine, comparing our classes. "Yay! We have all the same classes!" I snatch it back and look it over.

**1st Period - Reading/Writing - Mrs. Bozeman**

**2nd Period - History - Mr. Lee**

**Lunch**

**3rd Period - PE - Coach Turnbow**

**4th Period - Advanced Math - Mrs. Hernandez**

I smile. I love math! But I'm not so sure about PE. We might have to wear PE clothes, and I don't think I can change in front of everyone. Oh well, I'll figure it out. We head to our first class, reading/writing.

When we get there, I find the teacher is really nice. She not young, but not really old. She greets us warmly when we enter the room, and I can tell this is going to be a fun class. We take our seats and I watch the door to see if any of our friends come in. Zeke and Four come in, but no one else. Four sits beside me with a small smile, and Zeke sits next to him. I slightly smile, looking down.

"Ok class! I want to make this year as fun as possible! I have a lot of fun projects lined up. We're going to learn about Shakespeare, do some acting, make your own films, do some writing. It should be great! Now, we are going to start off by telling everyone about yourself." Sounds like we have a lot to do this year. Everyone takes turns telling the class about themselves. After Christina goes, it's my turn.

"My name is Tris. I have a brother named Caleb. My mom is a model and actress, and my dad is a movie producer. I like to do gymnastics and go to the shooting range. I love cats." I hear Four cough and look down to see him smiling. Zeke and Chris also look like they want to laugh. I sit down, smiling to myself. Four stands to introduce himself.

"I'm Four. I like to shoot and throw knives. I like baseball and football. And there's nothing much else to know." He sits down abruptly. I know he's not much for talking. I sorta like it about him. Makes him even more intriguing. He's usually quiet, but whenever he's around me, I think he talks a bit more. I sorta zone out for the rest of the introductions and when Mrs. Bozeman goes over the rules. The bell eventually rings and we head to our next class, History.

We take our seats near the back and I notice Four also has this class. Uriah and Will join us and Will sits next to Chris. I see her blush lightly when he says something to her. I smile, they should totally date. Me. Lee approaches a podium at the front of the class and starts talking.

"Hello class! Please call me Coach Lee if it suits you better. I was a coach here before I became a teacher. Now, to start off, we are going to talk about my plans for this year..." I zone out once again. The first day is always about procedures and rules and stuff. The bell rings again and we go to lunch. Yay! A break from boring introductions.

We get in line to get food, and I look around quietly. The room is big, with multiple tables. I feel a presence beside me and I look up into impossibly blue eyes.

"Big huh?" He asks. I nod slightly, it really is. I step up in line, grabbing a tray. "I suggest the cake. It's really good." I smile. I grab some fruit and a piece of cake like he suggested. I'm not that hungry, so I didn't get a lot. We sit down with the group at a table near the back. They've already striked a conversation, so I just listen.

"So Tris, what did you think of your first classes?" Four asks quietly. Guess we can have our own little conversation.

"It was good. I really like our teachers." I answer. His lips twist into small smile.

"Yah. Mrs. Bozeman and Coach Lee are pretty good. Just be careful in Mrs. Hernandez's class." Hmm...wonder why. "She can be a bit...strict."

"I'll keep that in mind." I comment and grab my cake. He watches me as I take my first bite. Oh my gosh! This is freakin amazing! He must find my expression funny because he chuckles. "This is awesome!" I finish the whole piece in a matter of seconds. Best cake ever! He starts to laugh harder at my enthusiasm.

The bell rings and I stand up. I take his hand and pull him towards the gym. Tingles run up my arm at his touch. We walk into the huge room to see a man standing in the middle, tapping her foot.

"Ok class! We aren't changing out today since it's the first day!" She shouts. "Today you can do what ever you want as long as it's physical." With that, she walks into a little office. I glance around to see what there is. There's a basketball court, a basket full of different balls, a rack that has jump ropes, some mats, and a net for volleyball. This place is really set up. I trot over to the mats and look at the gymnastic equipment.

Theres mats, a small trampoline, a pull up bar, and a balance beam. I pull my sleeves up and take hold of the pull up bar. I pull myself up so that my waist rests against it. I flip forward and land on my feet. I took classes when I was younger so I guess I'm pretty good. I try out the trampoline next. It's not tiny, but not like a backyard one. I bounce until I'm high enough and do a flip in mid air. I continue doing tricks on it, flips, twists, spins.

"Wow Tris, you're really good." I steady myself and see Four standing at the edge.

"Thanks Four. I took lessons as a kid." I bounce to the edge and jump off. I accidentally trip on a mat and stumble forward, only to be caught by a strong pair of hands. I look up into striking blue eyes, smiling. "Thanks again."

"no problem." He murmurs. His face is very close to mine and my heart pounds inside my chest. His eyes twinkle softly and he looks me up and down. He offers a lopsided smile before pulling back. Im finally able to breathe. I look up at him before walking over to the balance beam, stumbling slightly. Now I'm a bit disoriented. I shake my head and throw my leg over the beam.

I climb up, standing straight. I take a deep breath and step forward, doing a series of flips. I stop at the end and stand straight. I flip off, landing perfectly. In the process, my hoodie has ridden up, so I pull it down. Four watches me carefully with a content look. I feel heat rise in my cheeks.

The bell rings, taking his attention away from me. I sigh and rub my eyes. Why does he keep watching me? Does he like me? No Tris! Don't be absurd, I scold myself. I groan and make why way to the last class of the day. When I reach the room, Mrs. Hernandez greats me kindly. Maybe Four was wrong about her.

"Ok class. Today we are just gonna go over procedures and the events of the up coming year." And once again, I zone out. I really don't care what's coming up this year. Near the end of class, I feel someone tap my shoulder. Christina hands me a note, pointing at Four. He smiles back at me because he's a bit farther in front of the class. I open it up to read it.

_Meet me in the Pit tonight at 9_

_-4_

Why does he want to meet me? Oh well. I look up at him and mouth 'ok'. His smile widens and he faces the front. I wonder what he's planning. I guess I'll find out tonight. The bell rings and Christina pulls me back to our room.

"What did the note say?!" She demands once the door closes behind us. I roll my eyes but can't help but smile at her excitement.

"He told me to meet him in the Pit at 9." She squeals and starts jumping up and down. "What?"

"He's totally gonna ask you out!" She exclaims. I snort in disbelief. "I'm gonna dress you up. Since it's at 9, no one will be out so you can actually look nice!"

"That's not insulting at all." I say sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. Now come on." She pushes me onto the bed and goes to search her closet. "You have to look sexy for him." I cringe at her words. I really don't like the sound of that. She pulls out a pair of short shorts and a tight tank top. The shorts are black and the tank top is dark blue. She also throws a push up bra at me. I groan. "Go put them on!"

I slide into the bathroom and change. My tail goes through the hole in the shorts, waving in the air. I actually don't look bad. I come out of the bathroom and she once again squeals with delight. She pushes me back down on the bed to start my make up. She does winged eyeliner and a dark blue eye shadow.

"You look great. Four will love it!" She goes on and on about it. When she finishes, I go to look in the mirror. I look...stunning! I hug her tightly.

"Thank you, Chris! You're amazing!" She smiles widely.

"I know I am. Now it's 8:50. Go or you'll be late!" She pushes me out the door after a slide into a pair of dark blue flats. I walk through the dark halls, surrounded by nothing but silence. I slowly make my way to the Pit and get there right on time. I see a dark figure near a tree so I approach carefully, on silent feet. My tail twitches nervous, my ears lay back against my head.

"Four?" I whisper. I'm met with those ocean blue eyes that I could drown in. I can still see his white smile in the dark.

"Follow me!" He grabs my hands and pulls along. My arm feels like it's on fire. I follow him closely, right on his heels.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we leave the building. The only answer is silence. He pulls me along, not saying a word. I give up asking after a while. He eventually slows down and I walk beside him. "Are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. Just wait, we're almost there." His eyes drift over to me and he examines my outfit. He suddenly stops, still looking at me. He leans down next to my ear and his warm breath sends shivers up my spine. "You look good Tris." Heat rushes to my face as he pulls away, smirking. He pulls me towards our destination again but I can't help the small smile that rises to my lips.

We finally stop at a bush, and when he pulls it back, I gasp. Theres a medium sized waterfall that goes into a huge chasm. He walks to the side of the chasm and sits on a large, flat rock. I sit next to him, not super close, but not far away.

"This is...amazing. How'd you find it?"

"I found it last year. It's like an escape from real life." his eyes are wistful as they look down into the crack in the world. Mist sprays up onto my ankles and I shiver at the cold. "Are you cold?" I realize I actually am. I'm in a tank top and shorts, the cold wind hitting mostly bare skin. My tail wraps around me as I nod. He pulls his jacket off and wraps it around my shoulders. "Better?" I nod, taking a deep breath. It smells like him and it's really warm.

"Thank you." I say quietly with a small smile. His grows larger when he hears me.

"No problem. You should really smile more." I give him a confused look. "What? Your smiles beautiful." I blush red and look down. He grabs my chin lightly, raising it so I'm staring into his blue eyes. "Why do you do that? When someone compliments you, you always look down. I like seeing your eyes when I talk to you." I blush and even deeper red, but don't break eye contact. "That's better." He says softly. We stare at each other for a while, and suddenly, his face is mere inches from mine.

Im frozen in spot. He leans in the rest of the way, his lips brushing mine. When I don't react, he pulls back and I think I did something wrong. His hands come up to hold my face, his finger hooking under my ear. This time, he kisses me more forcefully. My arms come up to wrap around his neck, my fingers tangling into his hair. Our lips move in sync and I can't help but smile into it.

He pulls back, resting his forehead against mine. My breath comes in small pants and my eyes stay closed. His breath comes in short bursts, tickling my lips. My eyes open to see him staring at me. he tilts his head and offers me another lop sided smile that makes my breath catch.

"I've wanted to do that ever since the truth or dare game." He concedes. He moves away and pulls me into his lap. "I was hoping you would do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend."

"I don't know. Do I get something?" I'm just teasing him now. He hums and puts his chin on my shoulder, kissing my neck. My breath hitches in my throat.

"You get to kiss me when ever you want, You get to call me your boyfriend, And you can snuggle with me when the day is over." He kisses my neck again and I sigh with content. My tail drags across his arm which is wrapped around my waist, and I feel him shiver.

"Tempting. I guess we can work things out." My tail raps around his wrist. "but I have one questions. Why me?"

"You're unique, beautiful," I scoff a bit and he squeezes me lightly. "talented, kind, this list could go on and on."

"It doesn't bother you that I'm part cat?"

"Oh please, thats one of the best things about you. I think it makes you even more beautiful." he kisses my forehead, my nose, my cheek, and finally my lips. Its soft and caring at first, but soon grows heated. His tongue glides across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I tentatively open my mouth for him and his tongue darts in. When it brushes against mine, I moan slightly. He smirks into the kiss, continuing to prod my mouth. When we both need air, I pull away and rest my forehead against his. "So what do you say?"

"Ok, I'll be your girlfriend." His smile looks like it would crack his face. He kisses my ear and I giggle. Wait what?! Since when do I giggle? Huh. He chuckles and rests his head on top of mine. We just sit in the silence, only broken by the sound of water thundering on the rocks below us. This day is perfect!

**Yay! I finished this chapter! Fourtris! Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Here's a new chapter!**

TRIS POV

"Oh my god! I knew you guys would go out eventually!" Chris squeals. I fold my ears back against my head. Me and Four have been trying to keep our relationship a secret, waiting to see who would figure out first. It's been 5 days and I won the bet that Chris would find out first. She sorta just walked in out us when we were kissing...yah just kissing...not making out...*nervous laugh*

"Ok ok, we get it. Nice call Tris." Four grumbles into my ear. I smirk victoriously, it's nice to win sometimes. "Now may we please continue what we were doing?"

"Oh of course! Sorry." She chirps and goes out the door. I turn around and put my hands on his chest. His heart still beats abnormally fast, just because of our proximity.

"Where were we?" My tail trails up his spine, making him shiver. A small smile tugs at my lips. I love having power over him.

"I believe we were here." His hands tug my hips towards him and he kisses me passionately. His tongue slips into my mouth without permission and I push it back with mine. Our fight for dominance goes on for a while until I give up. He smirks into the kiss as his tongue strokes mine into submission. I let him take control as his tongue explorers my mouth, prodding every corner and crevice. When he rubs up against mine again, I moan quietly, producing another smirk from him. Her pulls away from my lips and starts kissing down my neck. His hands travel up until they reach the skin underneath my shirt. I feel like a fire has been ignited in my stomach. He nips at my collar-bone and I groan. He pulls away, resting his forehead against mine. "So, you glad you accepted my proposition on Monday?" He asks, his voice husky. His eyes are a darker shade of blue, full of desire.

"Yes. definitely yes." I answer quietly. My tail wraps around his wrist, holding him tightly. "Who wouldn't want someone so caring, gentle, and kind to be their boyfriend." I pull him to the bed and sit in his lap. I feel something prodding my leg and I blush furiously when I realize what it is. He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"Can't blame me for getting excited." He whispers into my ear. "You excite me very easily." This just makes me blush a deeper red. I duck my head and look at my hands. He pulls my chin so I look up at him. He kisses me again, this one gentler than the last. When he pulls away, I rest my head against his chest. His heart still beats faster than normal. I smile, knowing I'm the reason why. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking...what if we got the group together and just went out for a nice dinner?" I suggest. He thinks for a moment.

"That sounds good, as long as you come home with me tonight." He kisses the top of my head. "I'll call the guys."

"Ok. While you do that, go take a shower." He chuckles again. I get off his lap so he can go to his place and I can call the girls. They're all coming, and Chris says she wants to dress me up. Great. She breaks through the door, talking about how she knew me and Four liked each other and all that stuff. She hands me a nice shirt, but what catches me, it also has a hood. I guess I don't have to wear nice hoodies. It's a tight purple shirt with a heart on the front. She gives me some black pants that aren't tight tight, but not loose like sweatpants. I slide into them, looking at myself in the mirror. I don't look that bad. She does my makeup and we are ready to go.

"You look great!" She pulls the hood of the shirt over my head. "Let's go meet everyone at Zekes place." We quietly exit the room and make our way to Zeke and Four's place. I wonder if Four dressed up...huh, I guess I'll know when we get there. Chris rasps her knuckles across the door and Zeke answers immediately.

"Hello ladies! Please, do come in." He steps side, giving us room to enter their room. I walk in, the first thing i see is Four sitting on his bed. He's wearing a nice button up blue shirt with jeans. His eyes light up when he sees me and he stands up when I approach him. He wraps his arms around my waist and presses a chaste kiss to my forehead.

"You look great." He murmurs.

"You look pretty snazzy yourself." I fiddle the collar of his shirt, straightening it. I turn in his arms to look as everyone else comes into the room. He rests his chin on top of my head and a small smile graces my lips. A flash of light blinds me for a second, causing me to blink several times.

"You guys look so cute!" Chris bubble. I groan, glancing back at Four. He has a smirk on his face. "Now come on! Let's go!" We all file out of the room, following Zeke and Uriah. They lead us off campus, and towards a nice Restraunts that is near by. Olive Garden to be precise. Christine had already made reservations when I told her, so they're ready when we get there. Our waiter leads us to our table, well, three tables put together. I sit in between Four and Christina.

"Hi. I'm Jace, and I'll be your waiter today. What does everyone want to drink?" he asks politely.

Uriah "I'll take a coke"

Marlene "Herbal hot tea."

Zeke "Dr. Pepper"

Shauna "Coke Zero"

Will "Sprite"

Christina "Caramel Hazelnut Macchitato." What the heck is that?

Four "Coke."

"I'll take a raspberry lemonade." I say nicely and look down the menu. They have so much.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." Jace rushes off. I look through all the food, trying to make a decision. It all looks so good. I finally find something that looks better than the rest and put my menu down.

"What you gonna get?" Four asks quietly.

"I think I'm gonna get the Fettuccine Alfredo. How about you?"

"I'm getting the Center Cut Filet Mignon" (I have no idea what that is! I just looked up Olive Garden menu.)

Jace comes back distributing everyone's drinks. "Are you guys ready to order?" He asks. We all glance at each other and nod. I don't really listen to what everyone else gets, I just order mine and Jace leaves. My eyes wander around the area we are in, this place is a really nice Restraunt.

"So Tris," Christina snaps me out of thought. "How long have you and Four been dating?"

"Since Monday." I glance at Four to see him smiling widely. He connects our hands under the table, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. Small bursts of electricity run up my arm.

"Seriously dude! How could you not tell me?!" Zeke exclaims. We get a few weird looks from other tables. I laugh quietly to myself at Zeke's silliness.

"Me and Tris made a bet to see who would find out first." Four shrugs. "She won, of course." I smirk. I like winning. He squeezes my hand under the table, sending me a small smile. "So Zeke, have you asked Shauna out yet?" Oh, he's trying to embarrass him. Zeke and Shauna both turn bright red.

"not cool, man." He mutters, glancing down. Everyone laughs, he's as red as a tomato. "So um... anyways, I have a dare for everyone."

"What is it?" Will asks.

"Ok! I dare Shauna to sleep with me, Marlene to sleep with Uriah, Chrissy to sleep with Will, and Tris to sleep with Four." I shrug, Four wanted to do that anyways. Marlene and Shauna share unsure glances before agreeing. Christina seems a little excited. "Everyone agree? Ok, good." We all talk for a while until Jace drops our food off. My pasta looks delicious! I take a bite and it is way better than it looks. The pasta is cooked perfectly, and the sauce ties it all up. I love it. The bread sticks are also great.

I finish my food quickly, taking sips of my lemonade periodically. Everyone just talks, mostly about Halloween even if it is a good while away.

"So Tris! I know Halloween is like 2 months away, but do you have plans for a costume?" Christina asks.

"Sorta. I have some ideas but not a solid one." I've thought about being a vampire. Or just going as myself since I'm part cat. People will think it's a costume. She looks a t me for a while before huffing.

"Your not gonna tell us are you?" I shake my head. "Fine. I'm gonna be an evil queen of darkness." Well that works. I can totally imagine her dressed in a black dress with dark makeup. She would look pretty good in it.

"I can totally imagine that." I state. She nods vigorously with a huge smile. "So, is everyone done?"

"Yah! Who's gonna pay?" Uriah asks. He looks around.

"I'll pay." I offer. Since I have a lot of money from my parents, it shouldn't be a problem. I take the check and give Jace my credit card. He goes I into the back to handle things. "It's not that much."

"How much money do you have?!" Christina asks incredulously.

"A lot." I say with a smirk. "Helps to have famous parents." Jace comes back with my card and I shove it in my wallet. "Now let's go." I stand up, heading towards the exit. Four catches up to me and intertwined our fingers.

"Have I mentioned how nice you look tonight?" I smile up at him.

"Once or twice." I kiss his cheek. "Still nice to hear though." We reach our dorms, and everyone gathers in the hall.

"Ok, me and Shauna take her room, Uriah and Marlene take His room, Chris and Will you guys take Chris and Tris' room, and Tris and Four can take our room. Good? Ok, see ya!" Zeke drags Shauna away and she gives us all a wave goodbye. Everyone goes to their separate rooms once we get our PJs. It's fairly late, so I plop down on the bed.

"Is it ok if I sleep shirtless? I usually do." I bite my lip, but nod. As long as he doesn't get any funny ideas, I'm fine with it. He slips his shirt over his head, revealing a very sculpted chest. I stare at him, wide-eyed, unable to tear my gaze away. He sees me staring and smirks. "Like what you see?"

"I would say no, but that would be a lie." He chuckles and turns the light off. You can still see by the moon light shining from the window though. He climbs into the bed and wraps his arms around my waist. I spin in his grip so I face him. He looks down at me, his eyes soft and caring. I kiss him lightly and snuggle into his chest. He radiates warmth. He traces random shapes on my back, sometimes catching the edge of my shirt. I lay my head against his bare chest, breathing in his warm scent.

"I never thought I'd hold such a beautiful, amazing girl in my bed." He murmurs and kisses my forehead. I smile, placing a kiss on his chest. I drag my hands down to his stomach, feeling him shiver.

"I never thought I would date such a caring, handsome boy." I say back. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I lay my head back on his chest. "Now go to sleep, I'm tired."

"Fine, goodnight beautiful." another kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Four." I murmur before falling asleep.

**Sorry it took a little longer than usual. I've been super busy. Plz review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for taking a while. I've been working on several different ideas for stories and I've been busy working on my dad's birthday present. I have an idea for this story. If you've read my other high school stories, you've noticed I go day by day, and I never finish the story. So now, I'm going to make it skip a few weeks for each chapter so I can finish it this time.**

**Tris POV**

It's a week before Halloween. Christina drags me through the pit, going on and on about her costume. She's decided for sure she's going to be an evil queen.

"so Tris, what are you going to be?" She ask.

"I made up my mind on the vampire thing. You gonna help me find the stuff I need for it?" I had been debating the idea of going as myself, but then it wouldn't be special.

"Ohhh! I know the perfect thing. Do you want a red dress or black?" I mull the thought over in my head.

"black. We're dauntless." I say firmly. She smiles brightly.

"Perfect! Come on!" She drags me into a store that sells Halloween stuff and regular clothes. I watch as she digs through the racks, finally pulling a black dress out. "You can wear this, I'll find a black cape with a hood, and we can use fake fangs to attach to your teeth. None of that plastic teeth stuff." I guess we're going all out. "Now go try this on!" I take the dress and go into the dressing room. I slide it on and look in the mirror.

It's a tight dress that comes to mid-thigh. It's stapless with a sweetheart neck line. It has a red veil like substance that is attached to the bottom and goes down to the floor. So really, the dress is really long, but the bottom part is transparent. It has a strap of red fabric around the waist. I walk out of the room and over to Christina.

"That looks great!" she ties a cape around my neck and pulls the hood over my head. "What do you think of red contact lenses? It'll make you look more like a vampire." I nod. "k, now go get back in your regular clothes." She pushes me back in. I've gotten used to her sense of style with the short, tight dresses. I put my hoodie back on, pulling the hood on again. I come back out and pay for the dress and cape. "Four will love the dress." I blush beet red. I could probably put a tomato to shame.

"haha, come in I'm hungry." I drape my hair down to cover my red face as we walk to the food court. This school has it all! "What you wanna eat?"

"How bout we have Panda Express?" She suggests.

"sounds good to me!" We get in line and I look over all the food. When it's my turn to order I tell them what I want. "I'll have a panda bowl with fried rice and orange chicken...please." I add at the end. The man nods and prepares it for me. I pay for mine and Christina's food, using my credit card my parents got me. We sit at a table and start eating. "So what's your costume look like?" I ask.

"I have a dark red dress, a bunch of black and red make up, red heels, oh and I got a gold crown." I wonder what it will look like on her. "I also forgot to mention that we have to do the bite mark on your neck." oh yah. I wonder how she'll do that.

"K. So how are things with you and Will?"

"oh he's the best! He's always so sweet and caring. Quite a gentleman." I've never seen her act so love struck before. I smile, I'm glad she has him.

"I'm so happy for you!" I finish my meal, throwing my trash away.

"so how's Four?" I blush slightly, my thoughts turning to the most amazing boy I've ever meet. "You guys are like the cutest couple!" She squeals. I push her shoulder but can't resist smiling.

"he's amazing." I state. I can't even explain how great he is. It's like your favorite thing in the world, times 100.

"Hello? Tris you still with me?" She snaps her finger in front of my face.

"Yah. Just thinking."

"I wonder who you were thinking about." She says, sarcasm dripping from her voice. I smile larger, tapping the table.

"you can't blame me. Like you don't think of Will when his name is mentioned?" I tease. her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"fine, you got me. So what do you wanna do? We gotta go to school tomorrow and I wanna do something fun." I think for a bit, rubbing my chin.

"We could...go see a movie. I think Maleficent is out."

"Ohhh! That'll be awesome! Let's go!" She drags me to the movie theater. "Should we invite the others?"

"yah, I'll call Four." I pull out my phone and dial his number.

"Hey beautiful." He answers. He must have caller ID.

"Hi handsome. Do you want to come see a movie? We want everyone to come."

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"K, see ya." I hang up and slide it back in my pocket. "He's coming."

"Great! I texted everyone else and they're coming." I buy the tickets and we wait for everyone to get here. I suddenly feel arms wrap around my waist and I jump in surprise.

"sorry." He whispers into my ear. I flip in his arms so I can look up at him with A smile.

"It's ok. Just scared me." I kiss his cheek and turn back around. He hugs me, laying his chin on top of my head. Everyone else is here, so we head in. "This movie is gonna be awesome!" I buy an extra-large popcorn for all of us to share and a medium sprite. I don't feel like getting caffeine right now. We get our seats and I sit in between Four and Christina. I lay my head on four's shoulder, listening to the previews that play before the movie. The movie starts and I'm completely entranced.

oOo

"That movie was awesome!" Uriah exclaims. "That dragon was wicked cool!" I laugh quietly, he's very excited.

"It was very good. I like Diaval! Who wouldn't want a friend that could turn into anything!" Marlene says. She and Uriah start going on about their favorite character and scene, they are perfect for each other.

"We should probably go get some sleep. We have school tomorrow." I say. "Four, walk me home?" He nods with a smile. We walk hand in hand to my place and pause outside my door. I turn to him, looking up with a small smile. "Good movie huh?"

"Yah. It was great." He agrees. I lean up to give him a kiss goodnight. He must decides it won't be a simple kiss because he wraps his arms around my waist, deepening it. His tongue glides into my mouth and I don't argue. My hands creep up his chest to rest around his neck. His tongue brushes up against mine and I moan softly. He smirks into the kiss, his hands gripping my waist tighter. I finally pull away, breathless. I pant quietly, staring up at him. "Sorry, couldn't resist." I laugh, resting my head against his strong chest.

"I don't blame you." I nuzzle my head under his chin. "But I should really get some sleep."

"ok, goodnight Tris. I'll see you tomorrow." He kisses my forehead.

"Night." I go into my room, gently closing the door behind me. I lean against it, jut letting my mind catch up with me. How does he have this effect on me?


	9. Chapter 9

Tris POV

"Class! I have an announcement. This Friday the school is throwing a Halloween dance. Admission is 5 dollars." Mrs. Bozeman announces. I smile, that should be a lot of fun. I glance at Christina to see she has a similar smile on her face. "Now, today we are going to start a new project. Everyone has to write their own fictional story. Now you have the rest of the period to work on it. It's due Thursday." I pull out a more book and flip to a fresh page. When I was younger I was totally into writing, I did it in my spare time.

I start- _Darkness covered the clearing. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed in the air. All the wolves huddled in their caves, to frightened by the weather to go out. Little Kale snuggles next to his mother who sits at the back of their cave. He hasn't heard or seen anything like this before. A flash of lightning comes down to strike the earth, only being controlled by the wolf spirits in Amora._

I continue writing. The story is going to be about the wolf pup, Kale, being separated from his pack until he's full-grown. When he finally finds his way back, he grows in rank and falls in love. I usually write stories about cats, but I also love wolves. I never got the natural hate between dogs and cats.

The bell rings and I shove my notebook into my bag. We go to our next class, History with Coach Lee. I meet Four at the door and we walk to class together.

"So what's your story about?" I ask as I intertwine our fingers.

"It's about a world where people are put in groups by their personality. Its many about the story of one person that transfers groups and has to go through an initiation." Wow, that's a really creative idea.

"Cool. How'd you come up with it?" He shrugs.

"Not sure. Sorta just came to me." We reach Coach Lee's classroom and take our seats. He stands at his podium, sorting out a bunch of papers.

"Hello Class! Today we are going to learn about World War 2" I listen carefully as he goes over the main problem in the war. He passes out a paper that has notes on it and tells us to fill in the blanks. The time passes quickly and soon it's time for lunch. We walk into the cafeteria, waiting in line to get food. I get an apple, a soda, and some cake. We sit down at our table with everyone else.

"You guys hear about the dance? It's going to be so much fun!" Christina squeals.

"You gotta get a date first" I snort. She just smiles and I see her glance at Will. Oh, she wants him to ask her. I hope Four asks me.

"So, Tris, does anyone else know what you're going to be?" She asks. I shake my head, it's gonna be a surprise. The conversation turns back to Halloween. I eat my cake, savor in every bite. This stuff is like heaven on a plate! I eat my apple too, throwing my stuff away when I'm done. "Tris, are you hoping to go to the dance?"

"Maybe, depends on who asks me. Have you guys been to it before?" I can't help but look at Four When I ask.

"Yep. Everyone but Four." Zeke states. I let out a mental sigh of relief.

"why?" I ask looking at him again.

"I never found the right girl to ask." He mumbles.

"You've never even dated a girl until Tris." Zeke snorts. I raise an eyebrow. He's never dated a girl? The bell rigs, signaling that we have to go to PE. We walk to the gym, me and Four walking hand in hand.

"Listen Up!" Coach Turnbow yells. "Today we are going to run laps. Everyone run fifteen laps around the gym!" I sigh, but start running. Since I have a cat-like agility, it's not much of a problem. I feel like I'm gliding across the ground. I end up losing track of how many laps I've ran, so I just keep running. "Prior, you've finished. Take A Break!" Coach yells. I slow down and stop at the bleachers, panting softly. I guess I was faster than I thought. I sit on the bench and just sorta let my thoughts wander. I wonder if Fours going to ask me to the dance.

"Your very fast." a gruff voice says from beside me. I turn and smile up at Four. "Though I guess that makes sense." He sits down next to me.

"You need a shower." I grumble and plug my nose. He just chuckles and hugs me. I squeak and push him away. "Gross...now I have guy sweat all over me." This makes him laugh harder and I crack a smile.

"guess you need a shower too." I groan and wipe my hands on my pants. He pulls me into another hug and this time I don't pull away. I just deal with it and rest my head against his chest. The rest of the group shows up.

"you are very fast Tris." Uriah pants. I shrug, fiddling with the tip of my hair.

"Cat agility." I mutter. They all nod. A few minutes after everyone finishes running, the bell rings. "To Mrs. Hernandez!" Everyone groans, but I just smile. "She's not that bad." We walk to class and take our seats.

"Listen up Class! Today we are going to work on algebra..." Ugh! I like math, just not algebra. I listen to Mrs. Hernandez, trying to understand everything she's saying. It's very confusing, but I think I got the just of it. The bell rings, yay! The school day is finally over! Everyone practically runs out of the class room.

I end up in my room with Christina. "So you want Will to ask you?" She nods vigorously.

"Of course. He's my boyfriend. Don't you want Four to ask you?" My cheeks tint pink and I nod. She makes a good point.

"You think he'll ask me?"

"Of course! You guys are like the cutest couple." She bubbles. I laugh quietly and scratch my ears. I can't believe I'm looking forward to a dance.

XxDon't mind me, I'm just a page break!xX

xxThursdayxx

Four POV

"Guys I need your help." I'm in my room with the whole group, except Tris.

"Help with what dude?" Uriah asks confused.

"I have an idea of how I want to ask Tris to the dance! but I need some help with it."

"What's your plan?" Christina jumps up and down excitedly. I'm not sure it was such a good idea to get her help.

"I'm going to make her do a scavenger hunt. You guys will have the hints and she'll come to each of you." I give everyone a small sheet of paper that has a hint about where or who to go to. Christina gets a wry smile on her face. "Now each of you go to where she would think you would be and she will probably find you. When you see her, give her the paper." They all nod and leave. This is going to be awesome. I exit my room and make my way to the place only me and Tris know of. The chasm.

Tris POV

I sit on my bed, just staring at the ceiling. I have no idea what to do today. Everyone says they're busy, even Four. I sigh and roll over onto my stomach. Why don't I just go do something by myself? Suddenly, my phone buzzes, signaling I have a text. I look down at the screen to see its from Four.

4- I got a surprise for you. Follow these clues and you'll find out what it is. 1) Find your best friend who loves fashion.

I wonder what the is about. I look back at the message, reading it again. Christina. I have to go find Christina. I slide off of my bed and head out. I'd probably find her at her favorite store. I speed walk to the Pit, my eyes scanning my surrounding. I finally find her and walk over to her.

"Hey Chris. Do you have a. Hint for me?" She smiles brightly and hands me a small piece of paper. She then walks away to a store. I unfold the paper, reading what it says.

Go to the place where the boy who loves the word 'pansycake' would be found. -4

Uriah. Where would I find Uriah... He loves the candy store! I spin around and head to that store. He wouldn't stop talking about it ever since it opened. I make it to the rainbow colored store and see Uriah. He's at a huge machine that dispenses jelly beans.

"Uriah!" I call out. He spins around to look at me. His face breaks out into a huge grin.

"Hey Trissy! What brings you here?" I go over to him.

"one, don't call me that, two, do you have a hint?" He hands me another sheet of paper. "Thanks." I go back out and look at the paper.

Go to the store where one of our friends work -4

Store where a friend works. The only one who works in the group is Shauna. She works at a shoe store. I make my way over to the shop and find her behind the counter.

"hey Shauna." I greet. She smiles at me happily.

"Hey Tris! Can I help you find something?" She asks.

"Yes actually. I'm looking for my next hint." She smiles wryly.

"Ok, one sec." She opens the register and pulls out a piece of paper. "That'll be five dollars." I laugh and shake my head. "Ok, it's free since you're a friend." I walk out of the store and sit down. My legs are tired from standing and walking. I unfold the paper and find another note. I'm really starting to wonder how long this is going to take.

Who's the truth or dare king? -4

Zeke of course. I'd most likely just find him in his apartment. I stand up, stretching my legs Before I go to his and Fours place. I find him playing video games, sitting on the couch.

"Zeke do you have a hint for me?" I shake his shoulder.

"I think so. One sec." He digs through his pockets and pulls out a crumpled paper. "It's a bit crumpled, sorry." I just roll my eyes and try to read it.

The only girl left -4

That's a bit simple, oh well. Now where would I find Marlene? I tap my chin, thinking. She's been talking about this one place for a while...what was it? Oh yah, the new nail salon. I guess I'm going there,

I find her sitting in a chair, getting a pedicure. I roll my eyes and sit on the stool next to her.

"Hey Mar." I greet. She opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"Hi Tris. I guess you're looking for this?" She holds up another piece of paper. I snatch it, thanking her in my way out. I look down at the message, reading it carefully.

One word, books. -4

Books...Will loves reading. I'd probably find him at the library. When I get there, all the book are overwhelming. It's like a maze here! I zig and zag through shelves and piles of books, trying to find the nerd I call my friend. I finally find him in the back corner, reading a book. I have to snap my fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Oh hi Tris. What's so important you have interrupted my reading?" I roll my eyes and stick my hand out. He puts the piece of paper in my palm the. Goes back to his book. I roll my eyes again and read the note.

Last one. Go to our secret place. -4

oh, he wants me to go to the chasm. I say bye to Will and head out. I leave the campus and wind through the woods. I listen to the birds sing from the branches, putting my nerves at rest. I reach the bushes, the chasm lies behind them. When I step through them, I don't see anyone. I go over to the rock we always sit on, letting my feat have a break. My eyes are drawn to a flicker next to me. I find yet another piece of paper levying on the rock. I gently pick it up and unfold it.

Will you go to the dance with me? -4

I turn around to see him with a single red rose. He has a nervous smile on his face. I smile and jump on him.

"Of course I will!" He chuckles as we tumble to the ground. He hands me the rose and kisses me softly. I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss him with as much passion as I can muster. When I run out of breath, I pull back, resting my forehead on his. "You're amazing." I murmur.

"You're more amazing." I kiss him again. Don't I have an awesome boyfriend?


	10. Chapter 10

I slip the dress over my head and adjust the strip of fabric at the waist. I tie the cape around my neck then look into the mirror. My eyes roam over the girl standing in front of me. Her blonde hair falls in front of her shoulders, her face hidden by the shadows of her hood. I lift the hood back a bit to see grey-blue eyes staring back at me. She looks mysterious and a bit excited. I smile slightly and turn to Christina, who is also looking into a mirror.

"Care to do my make up?" I ask. She spins around, sending me a huge smile.

"Of course! Now sit down!" I sit on the bed as she grabs a package, ripping it open. She pulls two separate fangs out. "Open your mouth." I do as I'm told, opening my mouth wide. She puts some weird glue like substance on the fangs and fits them to my canine teeth. After a few minutes, she tells me I can close my mouth because it's dry. I smile into the mirror and I actually sorta look like a vampire. The fangs look so real. "Don't blink when I put your contacts in." I open my eyes and she puts the little lenses on the them. It's a really weird feeling, having something on your eyes. "Wow, red eyes look creepy on you." She states.

I once again look in the mirror and almost jump at what I see. This girl look evil! Her red eyes gleam, and her two teeth a re sharp. I look like a real vampire! Awesome! I sit back down so Christina can finish my make up. She puts some stuff to make me look even paler, if possible, and a dark shade of red eye shadow. She curls my hair it falls in little ringlets over my shoulders.

"You look A-Maz-Ing!" She squeals. I marvel at the mirror, taking in my appearance.

"Thanks Chris." I hug her tightly. She looks great herself! She has a dark red dress that goes down to the floor, red heels, and her hair is all pretty. She has dark red eye shadow, bold dark red lips tick, I have a light shade of pink, and a golden crown on her head. "You look great!"

"Thanks! I wonder what the guys will be..." She says thoughtfully. I just shrug and pull my hood over my ears again. My tail is concealed by the cape, which also reaches to the floor. "Now we just wait for Will and Four to get here." I nod, sitting down on my bed. I flatten my dress out, making sure it's free of wrinkles. There's a knock at the door and Christina jumps up excitedly. When she opens I finally get to see what Four dressed up as. I have to hold in a giggle. Both Will and Four are dressed up in Star Wars costumes. They have the capes, light sabers, everything. Four has a slight scowl on his face, guess he wasn't the one to decide.

"Zeke made all us guys wear Star Wars." He grumble. He finally looks at me, his blue eyes scanning me. "You look great Tris!" I smile happily.

"Yah, you ladies look awesome! Evil, but awesome!" Will says. My smiles grows and Four pulls me into a hug.

"I look like an idiot." He mutters. I giggle, actually giggle.

"I think it looks cool." I comments. "Now lets go!" We walk out of the room, heading in the direction of the gym. When we get there, my jaw drops a bit. They went all out with decorations. The lights are dimmed, and they are red some how, there are cobwebs everywhere, spiders, skeletons, the tables have orange table cloth with centerpieces of fake black cats and streamers. It looks amazing! "Wow." I breath.

We head over to one table where the rest of the gang is. Uriah is in a whole Boba Fet costume and Zeke is just another Jedi. Marlene is dressed as Princess Leia. Shauna is a black cat.

"Hey guys!" Uriah shouts over the music.

"Hey Uriah. Nice costume!" I compliment. He actually looks really funny.

"Why thank you creepy vampire!" I laughs quietly and we all sit down at the table. "You and Chris look supremely creepy."

"Thanks!" Chris chirps. "Now let's go dance!" She pulls Will up from his seat and onto the dance floor. He seems a bit hesitant, but soon starts to dance with her. After that song, the Thriller comes on and Uriah and Zeke both run to the dance floor. It's funny to watch everyone do the dance moves in sync.

"I'm gonna go get drinks." I give Four a peck on the lips before heading to the snack table. I grab two cups and fill them with the blood red fruit punch. Quite ironic considering I'm a vampire. I swirl it around int eh cup, heading back to our table. When Im a bit away, I see a girl in a skimpy cheerleader costume touching Fours arm, clearly trying to flirt with him. Anger fills me to the brim.

Four POV

Tris trots off to the snack table to get us some drinks. I watch her retreating figure with a big smile. She's so beautiful, sometimes I can't believe she's mine. I feel someone tap my shoulder and turn to see Lauren. She wears a very revealing cheerleader outfit that most guys would like, but I find it appalling.

"What do you want Lauren?" I snort, my face falling into a scowl. She tries to smile in a flirty way, emphasis on tries.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance..." She says and puts her hand on my arm.

"Uh no. Im here with someone." I reply, trying to not sound too mean.

"With who? That skinny 12 year old?" This makes me mad. I glare at her.

"Tris is better and more beautiful than you'll ever be." I snort. She frowns. At just that moment Tris appears behind her, her we'll know scowl planted on her face.

"Excuse me, but get away from my boyfriend before I do something I won't regret." She practically growls. She's so hot when she's mad. Lauren turns around, scowling at Tris.

"Why does he even like you? He'd be way better if with me." She sneers. Tris clenches her jaw and her hands turn into fists. I get up and stand I between them.

"Leave Lauren. I don't like you and never will." She huffs and stomps away. I turn to Tris, biting my lip. "I'm so-" I'm cut off when she stands on her tippy toes and kisses me forcefully. I instinctively wrap my arms around her waist. She pulls back and smiles up at me.

"I might have lost our drinks on the way here." She says quietly. I chuckle and kiss her again. When we're both breathless, I pull her to the dance floor. A slow song plays and I pull her close. She clasps her hands behind my neck while I hold her waist. She rests her head against my chest nod we just sway gently together. I think I might be falling in love with her.

Tris POV

We just stands there, swaying, for a while. My ear is directly over his heart, the sound of it beating reassuring me that this moment is real. I smile softly, closing my eyes and just enjoying it. Im falling way to fast for this guy. The slow song ends and we slowly draw apart. He smiles down at me, and I feel my knees wobble a bit.

"You hungry?" He asks. I nod, realizing that I haven't eaten since breakfast. Christina didn't want me eating lunch for some reason. He chuckles and tells me he'll get us something to eat. I sit at our table, watching our friends dance. He comes back, placing a huge piece of dauntless cake in front of me. He only brought one piece, but two forks. I kiss his cheek and grab a fork. We both eat it, until there's one bite left. I smile mischievously and grab the plate. The push it into his face then make a run for it. He wipes the chocolate off his face then chases after me.

He finally catches me when I'm about to run out of the gym. He laughs victoriously and kisses me. When he does, he smudges the chocolate all over my face. Now we are both laughing. I kiss him again, resting my hands on his chest. His tongue traces the seam of my lips, asking for entrance. I open my mouth with no hesitation. He tastes sweet, like cake...I guess that makes sense. His tongue slides into my mouth, pulling mine into a dance like movement. My fingers weave into his hair, gripping it softly.

"Ahh!My eyes!" We pull away to see Uriah fake gagging. My cheeks burn and I hide behind Four. Four chuckles lightly, pulling me out in front of him. He holds my waist firmly, not letting me go. My cheeks are surely a bright red, enough to put a tomato to shame. I look down at my feet, embarrassed.

"Stop it Uri." Marlene elbows him in the ribs. He just chuckles and kisses her cheek. I turn around and bury my face in Four's chest.

"Ok, now that Tris is ketchup red, what do you guys wanna do?" Zeke asks.

"How about we just go back to our place and just hang out." Four suggests. Everyone agrees. We go to their place, me still being a light shade if red. When we get there, Zeke unlocks the door. Uriah and Marlene sit on the couch, Will and Chris on the recliner, Zeke and Shauna on he other chair, leaving me and Four on the floor. I sit next to him, resting my head against his shoulder.

"Who wants to watch a movie?!" Christina asks, but is already diving into their collection of movies.

"Sure since you're already picking one out." Uriah snorts. She's smiles and pulls a cd from its case. When she puts it in, I can already tell the guys won't be happy. She picked a really sappy, chick flick, "really Chris?" All the guys groan. I laugh quietly to myself. Four wraps an arm around me and I snuggle into his side. The movie starts, and I also find myself radiating dislike. I'm not much for chick flicks. I eventually fall asleep, leaning against Four. Today was a very good day.


	11. Chapter 11

TRIS POV

"It's so cold out!" I shiver. Why did Christina decide to go to the park today? Two weeks before Christmas.

"oh calm down Tris! Stop whining and have some fun!" She grabs Will's hand and drags him off to who knows where. I groan and plop down onto the snow-covered ground. I adjust my hoodie since it gets a bit jarred. I'm a total third wheel here. Christina and Will go off to do who knows what, while I sit her in the cold snow. Four couldn't come today because he said he had to go shopping. Probably for christmas presents. I should probably do that soon. I sigh, falling back so I lay in The snow.

My thoughts wander to Four. I wish he was here to wrap me in his warm arms. I think back to that night in October when Zeke dared us to sleep together. I had felt so comfortable to be wrapped in his strong arms. That thought leads to others about the passionate kisses we've shared. Man, what's wrong with me? I always find myself thinking about him. He's always in my mind. I sigh and sit back up. I should probably just take a walk to clear my mind. I'm not sure it's healthy to think about a person this much. No matter how devilishly handsome he is. I still don't know what he sees in me. I'm small, not like all those curvy girls at school. I guess I'm just scared he'll realize this and go after one of them.

Im so engrossed with my thoughts that I must not be looking where I'm walking, because I suddenly feel something slippery under my shoes. I fall forward onto the hard ice. My forehead hits a sharp rock, making black dots crowd my vision. The last thing I see is a spot of crimson red on the ice. I black out completely, cold washing over my body.

FOUR POV

My eyebrows furrow as I look at the many items the scatter the shelves. I don't know how long I've been shopping, but it's been a while. I've got a present for Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Will. Now I just need something for Christina and Tris. I already have plans for Tris, but ism tuck with Christina. I end up just grabbing a gift card to a fancy store that she likes. Now to go get the present for Tris.

I walk into the jewelry store a few minutes later. Like I said, I already had plans for her present. I walk to where they have several different necklaces in a case. I finally see a little gold heart-shaped locket. It's not to fancy, but just right. Tris will love it. I go to the clerk to ask about it.

"hello sir. How may I help you?" He asks Politely.

"hi. I wad wondering if I could get that heart locket. I want to engrave it as well." I tell him.

"ok. What would you like to engrave?" He pulls the necklace from the case carefully.

"this." I pass him a small paper with my design on it. It says _XO -Tobias. _I decided that I want to tell her my real name on Christmas.

"Got it. This might take a while, so you'll have to wait."

"thanks I'll be back tomorrow to get it." Right as I'm exiting the store, my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket and check the caller ID. It's Christina. Huh, wonder what she wants. "Hi Christina. What's up?"

"Four! You need to get to the park ASAP! Tris is hurt!" My heart stops momentarily.

"What happened?" I demand as I start to run off campus.

"I-I don't know! I was with Will, and when I came to find her, she was passed out on the ice. Her heads bleeding. I don't know what to do!" Her voice cracks at the end. I can hear Will trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry. I'm almost there." I see the park up ahead. I shove my phone in my pocket and speed up. I'm glad I'm in top shape. When I get there, I immediately spot them near the lake. I can see a figure lying on the ground next to them. Tris!

"Four! Can you help?" Christina looks like she's been crying. I kneel down next to Tris to examine her. She has a nasty cut on her forehead and shes obviously out cold. I slip a. Arm under her knees and shoulders, lifting her off the ground with ease. She a light weight really. I pull her small frame to my chest and start to walk back to the dorms. Her injuries don't look to bad, I'm sure she'll wake up soon. Though I know these things, I can't help the worry that stabs my heart.

We we soon reach their room. Christina rushedly opens the door so I can get in. I lay Tris gently on her bed.

"you have no idea what happened?"

"Well, she might have slipped on the ice. That's all I can think of." I pull her hood off so I can see her cut better. Her soft gold ears lay limply against her head. I look down at my sweet Tris' face, stroking her cheek softly. I should have gone with her today, I could have done my shopping another day.

"Four, it's not your fault." Will must have known what I was thinking.

"It sorta is. If I had come with you this wouldn't have happened." I say sadly.

"She'll be fine. Stop blaming yourself. Now Christina, go get a washcloth and some bandages." She nods and rushes off to go get the stuff he told her to. I stay next to Tris, holding her hand tightly in mine. Christina comes back and hands me the washcloth. I press it softly to Tris' forehead, wiping off the blood from the cut. I hold it there for a while to stop some of the bleeding.

A groan leaves her lips and I jump slightly. Her tail twitches and then wraps around my wrist.

"Tris? Tris, come on, wake up." I shake hers shoulder slightly. Her eyes flutter open. She looks up at me with those blue-grey eyes and relief washes over me. I pull her up and bury her in a hug. "You're ok."

TRIS POV

Four buries his head where my shoulder meets my neck. I wrap my arms around his shoulder and rub his back. My head pounds, making me a little dizzy.

"I'm fine Four." I whisper. He pulls back, relief clear on his face. My tail is still wrapped around his wrist like a life line.

"Don't scare me like that." He kisses my cheek and then moves aside so Christina can pounce on me. I groan as she hugs me tightly.

"sorry." She apologizes quickly. "I'm just happy you're ok." I nod, letting my fingers touch the cut on my head. Four comes to sit next to me, lacing our fingers together. "What happened?"

"I don't know." All I know is my head is killing me. "I think I fell." She nods and looks me up and down.

"you sure you're ok?" Four asks. I nod again.

"Ok. Now that we know she's ok, want to go back to the park Chris?" She lets Will pull her out of the room, leaving me with Four. He looks down at our interlaced hands, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I should have come with you. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if I did." He murmurs, running his thumb over my knuckles. I take my hand from his so I can cup his face. I pull him up so I can look into his amazing blue eyes.

"This is not your fault Four." I say firmly. He still doesn't look convinced. I sigh and lean in towards him. My cold lips brush against his softly. My hands trail down his neck to rest on his firm shoulder. This kiss is soft and full of promises, not like the passionate wild ones we've shared. His hands slide up to weave into my long hair. He cradles my head with his strong hands and I instantly feel comfortable. The ache in my head has dulled. Our lips move in sync slowly. He pulls back slightly, eyes still closed. His breath comes in small puffs that drift across my lips. he finally opens those brilliant eyes and stares into mine. They're bright an full of...love? I smile softly and look down at my lap.

"hey, what did I say about looking down?" I glance back up to see him smiling too. I laugh quietly, remember the night he asked me to be his girlfriend. The night is forever burned into my brain. I remember the sound of the water, the sparkle in his eyes, everything. That was the best day of my life. It was the day i got to call the nicest, most caring, and cutest guy my own. I wrap my arms around his waist, also yawning. "I should go. You need to rest." I catch his wrist with my tail before he can pull away.

"please...don't leave." I whisper, my eyelids already drooping. He looks down at me with those impossibly eyes while thinking.

"Ok. Scoot over." he instructs softly. I do as he says so he can lay down on the bed as well. He pulls me flush against his chest. I cant help but notice how good his strong. Best feels against my back. His fingers run through my hair, pulling just enough so it feels good. I hum quietly in appreciation. He kisses my neck softly then murmurs. "Now get some sleep." I nod and snuggle deeper into him. My head ache is a thing of the past now. Sleep pulls me under quickly, aided by the steady rhythm of his breathing and the soft things he whispers into my ears.

* * *

I feel vulnerable when I'm like this. Four is above me, one hand on each side of my head, my legs trapped between his. He looks down at me with such a passionate look, it eases my tension a bit. He leans down so his mouth is right next to my ear.

"relax Tris." His voice is deep and husky. All my tension melts away at that point. He returns to kissing my neck and collar-bone. My tail twists around to run down his spine. I can feel him shiver slightly so I do it again. His lips finally meet mine after trailing up my jaw Line. His tongue dives into my mouth instantly, brushing up against mine. They fight for dominance over the other. As usual, he wins. I let him take control as his tongue explores every part of me like a well-known map. He flips us over so I'm above him, straddling his waist. His hands set to work mapping out my back. The kiss is searing at this point.

We both pull away for air after a while. He once again stars to trail kisses down my jaw to my neck. He sucks lightly on my pulse point, making me moan lightly. I can feel him smirk against my skin.

FOUR POV

I can't help smirking when I hear her moan slightly. I continue to trail my tongue down her collar-bone. Her skin smells like sweet vanilla, it's intoxicating. My hands drift down to the hem of her shirt, messing with it. When my hands trail back up, they drag the shirt up bit by bit. I can feel her stiffen immediately at the intimate move. I stop to look at her face. Her eyes look panicked. I move my hands to pull her shirt back down.

"I'm sorry...I'm just not..ready for that." She says quietly, looking down at my chest. I use one hand to lift her chin.

"Hey don't apologize. I'm not going to push you into something you don't want to do. I'm not that type of guy." She looks into my eyes for a moment.

"I know." She runs a hand lightly through my hair. I close my eyes and breathe in her delicious scent. I trail my hand back down her back, trailing along her spine. When I reach her tail, I let her twist it around my wrist. I learned that she likes doing this, almost like she's claiming me. Which I don't mind at all. She my girl and I don't plan in sharing her. My free hand reaches up to touch her ears softly. It still amazes me how silky they are.

"you're beautiful, you know that right?" She blushes scarlet at my simple comment.

"I wouldn't say beautiful. I'm not ugly, but I'm not beautiful." I frown slightly. I hate that she can't see what I see.

"whatever you are, you're mine." I claim her mouth with a sweet lingering kiss. It's like the one from last night. Full of promises of what's to be. I can't help but think about what it would be like to share a life with this girl. I'd be lying if I said I was falling in love with her. Shes perfect in every way. She fits right into me, her eyes are like a storm but with the brightness shining through, I don't think I've seen anyone that is so stunning. What amazing...is that she doesn't even know it. I wish I could show her how I see her. Even with the scratch on her face, she's radiant.

TRIS POV

He pulls away to rest our foreheads together. The scratch on mine doesn't hurt a lot. His kisses are like a drug. They erase the pain and leave me wanting more of them. I can't deny the face that I have thought about what it would be like to go farther with him. It's gone far past just liking him. I am scared to say that I might be falling in love with this amazing man.

* * *

FOUR POV

"Thanks." I take the small black velvet box from the clerk. Inside is the locket I got engraved for Tris. I decided to put a picture in it for her. I know it's risky, but I really want to tell her. On one side of the locket I put a picture of the words 'I love you'. On the other, I put a picture of me. I'm not keeping my secrets any longer from Tris. I just hope she feels the same way.

**So sorry for the wait I put you guys through. I've been on vacation and I didn't get the wifi I needed for writing. I hope you like this chapter, it's mostly fluff. What am I talking about, practically the whole story is fluff! I like my fluff people!**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter. Yay!**

**Disclaimer for all of my chapters: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

TRIS POV

"Tris wake up!" A pillow hits my head. I groan and cover my ears. "Wake up!" Why does she have to be so dang loud!?

"What?!" I groan. My mind is murky and my bones are tired. I've spent the last few days shopping, and I couldn't feel my legs after it. Now I'm just wondering why she waking me up.

"Ugh! You're being so stupid! Don't you know what today?" My head shoots up from my pillow. Today. I've been shopping for...Christmas! How on earth did I forget! "Ha! You should see your face!"

"Haha. I guess I forgot with all the shopping and whatnot." she rolls her eyes and hops out of bed. "So what we gonna do?"

"Well, we're just going to do a little get together with the group. Exchange presents, watch some Christmas movies, stuff like that." I smile softly. That sounds fun. "By the way, you'll have to dress up. Since no one else will see you, I'm gonna make you look gorgeous! Now we need to get ready, they'll be over at 11." She's excited. Who wouldn't be? It's Christmas, the best holiday ever!

"Ok. But I gotta go check my mail. I'm expecting something from my parents." I throw a hoodie on with some slacks. I'm hoping to catch Caleb at the mailbox too. We've always opened mom and dads presents together. I zip out of the room and run outside. It's snowing softly, a perfect day. I see Caleb standing at the big box, waiting. "Hey Caleb." I pull him into a tight hug.

"Hey Tris. Merry Christmas." He hands me three presents. One is big and flat, like something clothes would be in, it's from mom. There's a small box from dad. The last one is a long thing one from Caleb. I hand him his present with a big smile. I hope he likes it. "Ok. Lets open dad first." I nod and we tear the paper at the same time. I open the small box, my eyes widen at what's inside. It's a small ring that has a diamond in the middle. It's simple, but beautiful. Count on dad to get it right. Caleb got a pure silver calculated. He's such a nerd, but I love him. This just shows how much money my dad gets. "Awesome!"

"Now mom." I tear mine open, excited to see what she got me. Inside is a stunning blue dress. The tag is from her clothing line in Paris. So this is the souvenir. (Here's a link to the picture. I've learned that it would be better to show a picture rather than describe it. /blue-dressesprom-dresses-celebrity-dresses-sexy-evening-gowns-promgirl-dmijsze )

"Wow. What she get you?" He holds up a Christmas globe that has the Eiffel Tower in it. There's also a picture of it connected. "I wish I could go to Paris. See the sights for myself. Open your present from me now." He opens the box slowly, peeking inside. A smile takes over his face. I'll take that as a good sign. It's not much, but I hope he likes it.

"Tris, this is perfect. Imagine how many books I can buy with these!" He says excitedly. I got him two fifty dollar gift cards, one for barns n nobles and the other for books a million. He pulls me into another hug. "Now open yours." I open the long thin box he gave me. Inside is a set of throwing knife. He knows I like to throw sometimes. I did it all the time back in Wyoming. (another picture. /images/SELF_ ) They are awesome. I run a finger along the smooth side of it.

"Wow Caleb. These are amazing. Thank you." He just smiles. We both tell each other to have a good Christmas and go back to our rooms. Right when I open the door, Christina pounces.

"What did you get?" She asks.

"A dress, a ring, and some throwing knives." I show her the dress and she squeals.

"You are wearing that today. Go change, I'll do you hair." I groan as she shoves me into the bathroom. As long as she doesn't go overboard. I slip into the dress and just stare at myself in the mirror for a while. I take the note out that was also in the box. My moms handwriting scrolls across the small paper.

_Dear Beatrice,_

_I got this dress made specifically for you. It's one of a kind, just like you. I hope you like it. I also hope that boyfriend of yours, Four, like it too. ;)_

_Mom_

My cheeks heat up instantly. I'm glad I'm the only one reading this. Why is everyone so interested in my love life.

I slide the ring onto my fire, admiring the way it sparkles in the light. It reminds me a lot of my moms wedding ring. Hers is far more glamorous, but I like this one. It fits me perfectly. I love it. I finally look back up and exit the bathroom. Christina squeals again. I have to fold my ears back against my head to black the high-pitched noise out.

"Jeez Chris. Can you try to not break my eardrums." She ignore what I say and starts with my hair. All she does is brush it out so it's soft and smooth. Surprisingly, she doesn't put any makeup on my face. She must notice my confused expression.

"Fours request. He wanted you to look natural." She shrugs. I smile inwardly. Four has said more than once that I'm most beautiful without anything covering my face. It's hard to see how people think he's tough and threatening. To me, he's caring and gentle. "Hello? Anyone home?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, just thinking." I'm not really that sorry.

"Mmhmm...go get your presents, they'll be here soon." I grab all the presents from under my bed and slide them next to the small tree we have in the corner. It's decorated with soft gold lights and silver orbs. The rest of the room has accents of silver and gold too. Gold streamers, silver table-cloth, stuff like that. It's really nice. I love Christmas, it's a great time of year. Even the most bitter people can be turned joyful on this spectacular day.

I can't wait for everyone to open the presents I got them. I got Zeke a machete, Uriah a prank set, Christina a dress that she's been talking about, Marlene a full manicure set, Shauna a gift card to her favorite store, Will a set of old antique books, and I got Four two things. One a special pocket knife I got customized. The handle is covered in flames and has the Dauntless symbol on it. In small print in the corner it has a heart and my name next to it. The second is a secret.

I am once again pulled from my thoughts when I hear a knock on the door. Christina reaches it before me. I notice that she is dressed in a nice green, silky dress. It suits her. She opens the door Nd all our friends stand out in the hall. I spot Four immediately and examine his outfit. He's wearing a simple dull green shirt tucked into a pair of jeans. Even in such simple clothes, he looks undeniably handsome. His hair is all messy, making him look sorta sexy. His deep blue eyes twinkling with mirth, a smile bright on his face. He looks like a kid in a candy store almost. It brings a bright smile to my face as well.

Uriah comes in last, dressed as Santa Claus. He pulls a little red wagon behind him that has a giant red bag in it. Guess those are the presents. "Ho ho ho! I bring presents to those of this group!" I laugh quietly. I think he'll enjoy the prank set I got him. I catch Four's eyes and he comes over to me. He pulls me into a big bear hug, his smile getting impossibly brighter.

"I must say Ms. Prior, you look especially beautiful in that dress today." He press his forehead to mine, hands still lying on my waist.

"Well Mr. Eaton you look quite handsome as well." I whisper back. He smiles and presses a soft kiss to my forehead. My cut has healed since that day two weeks ago. I still remember the morning after that. I can't believe I let my fears get the best of me. I hate that I'm subconscious about my body, but I am. It sends a shiver up my spine when he traces circles with his thumbs. I rest my head against his chest, putting my ear over his heart.

"Excuse me lovers, but I would like to know what I got from each of you today." I roll my eyes at Zeke. Four moves so he stands behind me, wrapping his arms back around my waist. He presses a small kiss the back of my neck before resting his chin on my shoulder.

"K, how about we all sit in a circle and just give out our gifts." Leave it to Will to organize. We all sit down and I grab my presents. I give them to everyone and they give me something in return. Except Four. He says he wants to give it to me in private. I open my presents one at a time, excited to see what my friends have gotten me.

I open Christina's present first. I turn scarlet and shut it quickly. She winks at me, smiling slyly at Four. He raises an eyebrow in question. I just turn a darker shade of red and push the box under my bed. I can't believe her! She got me a lacy blue bra with a matching thong. Ugh! I cover my face and hear her giggle. I'm going to murder her with the throwing knives Caleb got me.

"Ok, my curiosity is peaked. What did she get you?" Like I'd ever tell him! I know Christina probably got them for me, but with thoughts of Four as well.

"n-nothing." I go onto Marlene's present. I unwrap all the presents and look at what I got. An antique radio, a charm bracelet, a cute fedora, a little glass calico cat figure, and two Skillet albums, Rise with Awake and Alive. Those two are my favorites. "Thanks guys." I smile gratefully. Now I get to give Four the pocket knife. I hand him the box, my tail twitching nervously under my dress. He glances up at me before opening it. He picks up the knife, examining it. It's got all the tools and stuff in it too. I see a smile inch onto his lips. He runs his thumb over the engraving of my name.

"This is perfects. Thanks Tris." He pulls me into his lap and places a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Im glad you like it." My hands drift back to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. His eyes spark with desire, dilating dangerously. His hands grab my hip, flexing with power. I look up at him through my lashes with a small smile. I love that I can do this to him. His eyes shine predatory and he leans down to fit our lips together. I tug softly on his hair. His tongue runs along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I open my mouth slightly, letting him in. His tongue darts in and drags mine into a drunken dance. His hands squeeze my hips lightly.

"Get a room!" I pull away. My cheeks turn a bright pink. I totally forgot we weren't alone. Four still looks down at me with clouded eyes. Uriah coughs to get our attention. "Uhh...if you guys are done, we'd like to watch a movie. I brought Elf, Santa Clause 1,2, and 3, and the grinch stole Christmas. What should we watch first?" We decide on watching all the Santa Clause movies first. I snuggle up against Four on the couch, laying my head on his lap. He runs his finger through my hair, gently pulling so it's pleasurable. I sigh as we watch the previews.

After a few movies, everyone is knocked out. Everyone but me and Four. He pulls me up so I'm in a sitting position. I look over to him, smiling. He returns it with one of his bright, white ones.

"Come on." He stands up and leads me out the door. It's dark out, so I don't bother to put a hat on. My tail is already hidden under my dress. He pulls me forward and I start to recognize the path we're taking.

"Are we going to the chasm?" I ask. He nods, squeezing my hand. I love that it's our little secret place. As far as I know, no one else knows about it. It makes it all that much more special. I follow close on his heels as we make our way off campus. We soon reach the place where it all started. He pulls me down into lap on the big rock we always sit on.

"Want to see what I got you?" I nod enthusiastically. "Close your eyes." I do as he tells me. I feel something cold and thin hang against my neck. I can hear the slight clip behind my neck. "Ok, open them." I do and look down at my collar bone. I little gold heart locket hangs there. I gasp and bring it up to look at it. "Thought you'd like it. Look at the back." On the other side I find that it's engraved. _XO -Tobias. _Tobias? What? "You're probably confused. So since we've been together for so long, I decided its time I tell you my real name. It's Tobias. And I want you to call me that from now on." A smile grows on my lips. He trusts me enough to tell me his real name.

"Why don't you let everyone know your name?" I ask quietly. I'm curious.

"That's a long story. And I rather not upset you with the details since it's Christmas. I'll just say it had something to do with my dad." I notice when he says dad, his voice is almost venomous. I don't try to get it out of him, he's kept it this long, I don't want to pester him. I look back down to the locket. When I open it, I'm surprised by what's inside. _I love you. _I look up at him with big eyes.

FOUR POV

Im super nervous. If this is too early, it could ruin everything. She opens the locket and reads the message inside. She seems stunned for a few seconds, but soon looks up at me with wide, innocent eyes. I look down at our intertwined hands, trying to get out a breath.

"Tobias." I glance up when she says my real name. I like the way it sounds when she says it. Not like it's a weapon, but like it's something nice. Her voice is quiet, unsure. I look up and meet her beautiful eyes. She seems unsure on what to do so I go ahead and speak.

"I had to tell you. I didn't exactly know how, so I put it in the locket. I don't know how you feel, but I know that I really like you Tris. I think I'm falling in love with you." She silent for a few seconds, I start to think I've messed up big time.

"Ive been thinking the same thing for a while." She finally breaks the silence. My brow furrows but I soon get what she means. I look at her in disbelief. The smile on her face confirms everything. "I uh, have another present for you." She hands me a small box. Inside I find two silver rings. "It's a promise ring." she slips the bigger one onto my finger. She then places the small one on her own. I look down at the matching rings. I can't believe this. I look back up to her glowing eyes.

I stand up, bringing her up with me. With my hands on the small if her back, I pull her flush against me. Every part of me is on fire. My lips attack her passionately. She kisses back with equal eagerness. Her hands lie in my chest, tracing random shapes. I'm surprised when her tongue traces the seam of my lips. My mouth opens automatically. Her tongue darts in, tentatively poking around. When it meets mine, I groan quietly. She smirks against my lips. My hands trail forward to drum my fingers lightly against her ribs. She breaks away from me to giggle quietly. I smile and continue to tickle her.

"S-Stop!" She squeals. I don't relent though. She eventually falls backwards and I lay on top of her. I suddenly stop and stare into her eyes. Her hand comes up and rests on my cheek, her thumb stroking my face softly. "I never thought I was going to fall in love. Guess I was wrong." I smile brightly and kiss her once more.

"Me either. But I do in fact love you Tris Prior." I nuzzle my head into her neck. I take a deep breath of her vanilla scent.

"I love you too Tobias Eaton." I lay down next to her and pull her to my side. We watch the stars for a while. I can't keep the goofy smile off my face. This is like a dream.

* * *

We enter her dorm room again to find everyone sitting in a circle talking.

"Look, the lover birds are back. Where'd you go?" Zeke asks curiously. I shrug and lead Tris over to the circle. My hand rests on the small of her back and my finger tips feel like they're on fire.

"What's around your neck Tris? Oh my god! Did Four give you that?" Christina squeals. Tris looks over to me with the softest of smile.

"He sure did." I wrap and arm around her shoulder and pull her to my side. I toy with the necklace, tracing it along her neck. "Ill be right back." She dives into the kitchen. I sit down with the group, listening to their chatter.

"Nice ring dude." Zeke whispers in my ear. I look down at the promise ring fondly.

"Tris gave it to me. She had a matching one." Marlene and Shauna 'aw' when they hear this,

"That's so romantic!" Man, Christina doesn't know any other volume other than eardrum breaking. I just roll my eyes.

"Hey guys! Come here!" Tris yells from the kitchen. We all follow her voice. On the table there is a big ham we other foods like mashed potatoes, corn, and italian rolls. How did she get this ready? (Fanfiction magic Tobias, fanfiction magic.) "you guys hungry?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" Uriah rushes over. He immediately starts pouring food into his plate. We all join him soon. I can't help get the sense of family when we all eat. I'm not used to it, having a family. I like it.

**I wish Christmas was everyday! I love love love it! Just like Tobias love love loves Tris! I love love!** **Would it be too cheesed if Tobias sang 'Just the Way You Are' to Tris?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my ideas**

"I'm not sure guys..." I purse my lips.

"oh come on Tris! You have an amazing voice! Please! We'll have so much fun." I Sigh.

"fine, we can enter the talent show." Marlene, Shauna, and Christina squeal at the same time. Have they not learned how sensitive my ears are?! I cover them tightly. When they finish, I unplug them only to find they are ringing. Ugh! "I'll do it if you guys stop with the squealing. It hurts." I complain.

"Deal. So Mar can play drums, Shauna you'll play guitar, and I'll play piano. Tris, of course, will Sing." with a roll of my eyes I flop down onto my bed. "What are we going to play?"

"How about Naturally by Selena Gomez? That's a good song." Marlene suggests.

"oh, I know that one! It's one of my favorite songs!" I exclaim.

"I know it too. I could pick up the cords pretty quickly shouldn't be to hard." Shauna goes on her iPhone to look it up.

"ok, that settles it. We'll play Naturally. It's perfect since it's the valentines show." Christina claps and goes to get a drink from the kitchen. "Do you think the guys are gonna enter?" She asks once she gets back.

"maybe. I wouldn't be surprised if they did. Who knows though." Marlene shrugs. "Now we need to talk about the most important aspect of this show. What are we going to wear?" I burst out laughing because she sounds so serious. "Tris! This is a very serious matter. If we don't match, we'll look like goofs." I just laugh harder.

"wait, do you know what this means?" Christina wiggles an eyebrow. Oh god no.

"SHOPPING!" They all scream at the same time. Oh chimney Christmas no!(hahaha) I groan, throwing my head back against my pillow.

"Come on guys! We gotta go like right now! The show's in a few days!" Christina exclaims. She drags me off the bed and is about to pull me out the door when I stop.

"jeez Chris, slow down. I rather not let everyone on campus know I'm a Katu." I grab a hoodie and pull it over my head. She just rolls her eyes and pulls me out the door. I grumble as we walk out to the Pit. I mean, you'd think I'd be used to all the shopping by now. But I'm not. I still hate it. Mostly because I can't even wear a lot of the stuff. "I know exactly what you need Tris. We can all get different variations of the same outfit. It'll be awesome." We walk into a big clothes store that she loves. I'm lead through all the wracks until we reach the women's section. I can't help but feel a bit resenting since I still have the body of a twelve-year-old. I mean, I'm already a senior in high school. That's one of my biggest insecurities.

"What's this outfit you're talking about?" I question.

"right here." She pulls out a hanger. I scan the outfit with a skeptical gaze. There's a skirt that's black and would go down to my knees, just enough space to hide my tail, and made of sparkles. It comes with a black tight crop top that looks more like a sports bra. There's also a matching black sparkly short jacket, and a black fedora with a sparkly black stripe around it.

"umm Chris. I'm not so sure about that crop top."

"Oh come on Tris! You have an amazing body! It'll look great on you! You'll wear the black version, I'll wear the silver one, Mar can wear the gold one, and Shauna can wear the white one. We'll all match!" My eyebrows furrow as I stare the outfit. "You can wear this too." she pushes the outfit with a black push-up bra towards me.

"ok..." I say still unsure. I grab the hangers while they go to get their own versions.

"Oh! We should get matching nails! Lets go to the spa!" Can my life get any worse.

"why do you guys hate me!?" I groan loudly.

"we don't hate you Tris. We just want to help. You since you're fashionably inept." Shauna chirps.

"Wooowww, thanks." Sarcasm drips from my words. I know I'm not that good at choosing outfits, but does it matter? Plus, it's not like it's important for me. I can't wear normal stuff. They drag me towards the spa. I have to stop outside when I hear my phone ring. "Go in without me guys. I'll be inside in a sec." I say and pull it from my pocket. "Hello, Tris Prior here."

"always so formal." I smile brightly when I hear the gruff voice.

"Well, I don't want to sound wierd if it were some stranger." I retort. I love that we can talk to each other so comfortably. Even if I'm a bit tough he still likes me. "So are you and the guys gonna play in the valentines show?"

"Maybe...I'm not sure yet. We might. I already have ideas of a song I want to sing."

"that's great Tobias!" I exclaim quietly. "What song are you thinking about?"

"It's a secret." I scowl slightly.

"you won't even tell your girlfriend." i pout.

"I especially won't tell my girlfriend." It's almost as if you can hear the smirk in his voice.

"you suck."

"Sure, that's what you say now. You'll love me soon. Don't worry, I have more than one surprise." What is he talking about?

"Tobias? What are you talking about?" I ask.

"oh nothing. You'll know in a few days. Now bye, go have fun at the spa."

"wait, how did you kno-" the phone hangs up. I swear, I love him, but hate him at the same time. With a sigh, I walk into the spa.

"Took you long enough Tris. Come on! They already have things set up for us." Apparently we are getting pedicures and manicures. I get a dark grey base with black flames. They all get nails to match their colors. "So who called you?"

"T-Four did. He was talking about a surprise or something. I don't know." I shrug.

"oh, maybe he has something romantic planned for you!" Marlene squeals.

"ugh! I said no more squealing." She smirks. Oh gosh. "Shouldn't we go practice our song?" they all agree and we go back to our room. We go to Marlene's room actually because she keeps her drums there. Christina brings her keyboard over and we start. I love the song. It's amazing.

* * *

I nervously pace back and forth. My stomach is in knots. I can't believe this many people are here. I know the school was big, but not this big! I peek out at the cord again. It's separated into several groups of chair. Black, blue, grey, red, and black and white. Each faction. I think I'm going to throw up.

"Tris calm down. You're a great singer, everyone will love you." Christina reassures me. I look down at the outfit I wear. The push up bra she made me wear makes me actually look like I have a few curves. The hat covers my ears and my tail is curled under the skirt.

"But what if they don't?! I could completely embarrass myself." I try to keep my breathing even. She rolls her eyes with a groan.

"Shauna, Mar, come here and tell Tris that she is an amazing singer." The two trot over to us. We all wear the similar outfits that have different colors.

"you are Tris!"

"Yah, we'll kill it tonight!" I close my eyes and take a big breath. I need to stop freaking out. They say I'm good, I'll just have to try my best. When I'm about to open my eyes, I feel some one wrap their arms around me.

"Hey beautiful. You look gorgeous." I turn around to look up into those amazing blue eyes.

"you don't look too bad yourself." He's wearing a tight black shirt with jeans. Sure, it's simple, but he looks handsome in everything.

"I'm not the one dressed up. But I won't pass on the compliment. Though I do really think you look lovely. I'm sure you'll do great tonight." He places a soft kiss on the tip of my nose. I smile and lean up on my tippy toes to brush my lips against his.

"Tris! You better not start making out with Four! I don't want your lipstick to get messed up!" I pull away, my face red. Tobias smirks.

"You gotta listen to the fashion guru." he teases. I just wind my hands around his waist. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to make out after your great performance." If it's possible I turn a darker red at his deep suggestive voice. "Maybe I'll be able to get a better look at that tattoo you have." He's never been this bold. Well, he has, but not in the subject.

"Four, stop harassing our singer we have to go on in a few minutes." Christina snaps from the other side of the stage.

"I'll be out in the crowd. I want a front row seat to watch you." He kisses my cheek before heading off.

"Tris, Christina, Shauna, and Marlene are up next! Get in your places." One of the teachers yell. I walk up to the front of the stage and grab the microphone stand. I take a deep breath to call my ever-present nerves. "Ok, next up we have...Tris and the Calicos, singing Naturally by Selena Gomez!" I know. They thought the name was cool so we went with it. Even though I'm the only part cat person. I hear the crowd clap and the curtains pull apart. My breath catches in my throat as I look at all the eyes staring at me. My eyes find Tobias who, like he said,a it's in the front row. He gives me an encouraging smile. I decide to just keep my eyes on him while I sing. I mean to sing this to him anyways.

Marlene starts the beat and Shauna adds in with her guitar. Christina starts to play the piano. I take a deep breath and start singing.

"How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally"

A smile creeps onto my face. I enjoy singing and it is the first time I've sung for a big group.

"You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm, it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away (away, away, away)  
What you do so naturally (turally, turally, turally)

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Ba-ba-baby

You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (you know it does), it comes naturally  
Mmmm, yeah"

I wink at Tobias. I think he saw it because he gets this big goofy smile on his face.

"And it takes my breath away (away, away) every time  
What you do so naturally

When we collide sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes  
It takes my breath away

You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you  
Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby

Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Bay-bay-baby

Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Everything, baby, comes naturally

Naturally  
Naturally  
Everything, baby, comes naturally"

The music dies out. Everything is silent for a few seconds and I start to think we did bad. Then everyone claps and whistles. I Smile hugely. We all do a group hug.

"We were awesome!" Christina explains.

"Heck we were! Now come on, let's go off stage." Marlene pulls us down the stairs off the stage. I'm surrounded by people congratulating us. Tobias comes over and pulls me into a big bear hug.

"That's was spectacular! I think you give me greater reason to like you every day!" H kiss me lightly on the lips. I hear a cough from behind me. I turn around to see my brother.

"Caleb! Hey!" I give him a hug.

"Hey Tris. You were great out here! Though I disapprove of the outfit, you have the voice of an angel." I laugh. Leave it to Caleb to point something like that out. I pull away and rest my back against Tobias' chest. He wraps his arms around my waist. Caleb raises an eyebrow. Oh right, he doesn't know... I totally forgot to tell him! "Who's this?"

"Heh heh. I may have forgotten to tell you a while ago. But this is Four." I smile back at the guy who has never been anything but amazing.

"I'm her boyfriend." He kisses my cheek.

"Boyfriend?" Both his eyebrows arch this time.

"Yep. For some time now." I smile brightly. I've never really liked someone as much as Tobias. I've never even considered being in love with someone until I met him.

"Well, I look forward to getting to know you sometime Four. Good bye sis." Wow, he acted very calmly about it. I expected him to blow up because he can be a bit overprotective.

"Just a comment on something he said, I completely approve of your outfit." I hit his chest lightly.

"You're a pervert." I grumble but I can't help the red that paints my cheeks.

"And you like me anyways. I gotta go on stage. Me and the guys are playing something tonight." We share a short kiss before he leaves to go behind the curtains which have been drawn together again. I sit down with the girls and wait for them to preform.

"Next we have, The Dauntless Flames playing...Just the Way You are by Bruno Mars!" The teacher announces. I clap as the curtains pull apart. I also notice that's. Lot of girls squeal. Tobias sits on a stool with a guitar in his lap. I didn't know he plays. Uriah is on drums, Will on piano, and Zeke on base. Tobias also has a microphone in front of him. He starts to sing and he's actually really good.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday.

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
yeah yeah

He throws a smile towards me. I turn pink. It sounds like that song was picked with me in mind. He exits the stage and several girls surround him. One of the being that slut, Lauren. I walk over to him, but can't get through the crowd.

"That was amazing Four! I'm so glad you think that." She purrs and puts her hand on his shoulder. My blood boils with anger.

"hey Lauren! Get your hands off my boyfriend!" I growl menacingly as I push my way through the girls. Tobias looks very relieved that I came to his rescue. Lauren glares at me with pure hatred.

"Oh, I'm so scared of a twelve year old." She mocks. I growl under my breath.

"I'll show you something to be scared about." I mutter and lunge at her. A pair of strong arms wrap around me so I don't reach her. "Let me go." I struggle.

"nope. You need to cool down." Tobias carries me out into the halls. I'm muttering practically every curse I know. He sets me down, but traps me against the wall with his body. His arms are on either side of my head and his hips keep me against the wall.

"I swear, I'm going to kill that girl one of these days. If she so much as-" he cuts me off by kissing me forcefully. His hands move to rest on my shoulders. He starts to rub them with a gentle strength until I let myself relax.

"calm down Tris. I'm only interested in you and no one else." He murmurs against my lips. His hands drift down to the exposed skin of my waist and stomach. He leaves a trail of fire in his wake. A shiver still runs down my spine though. I look up at him with big innocent eyes. He smirks down at me, eyes twinkling. I lean up on my toes and kiss him. I tangle my fingers in his hair so I can keep him against me. His lips are as soft and gentle as the first time we kissed. His tongue rushes my lower lip before he nibbles on it deftly. It then slips into my mouth to dominate mine. I tug softly on the hair at the nape if his neck. He growls as our tongues move together as if they are dancing. He starts to trail kiss down my neck as I gasp for air. I can feel him nibble on my collar-bone, but my heads to hazy to understand anything. He pulls away with a satisfied smile. "There, now I'm yours and you're mine." I quirk an eyebrow in question. His eyes glint in a way that makes me all warm inside.

"What do you mean?" I ask. His smile turns into a smirk.

"Oh nothing. Just made sure that every guy knows that you're mine." I whip out my phone to see what he's done. When I use the camera to look at my collar-bone, my mouth drops open.

"You didn't." I state.

"oh but I did." He kisses my lips once more.

"you are so possessive." I mutter. He left four hickeys on my collar-bone. I don't think the number is a coincidence.

"Yep. Can't blame me for making it known to every guy that they can't have what I got. The best girlfriend in the world." He kisses the tip of my nose.

"Yes I am. Considering I'm not going to kill you for this." I grumble.

"hey, I know you love all my little kinks. Just like how I think your shyness can be a complete Magnet." He murmurs in my ear. I just wrap my arms around him and rest my head against his chest.

"that's true. About the loving your kinks I mean. I guess part of me loves that you want to make sure no one tries to hit on me." he rests his chin on my head. At that point the door opens and the rest of our friends crowd out into the hallways.

"There you guys are. We were wondering. What you up to?" Christina chirps.

"Nothing much."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." She points to my collar-bone. I blush and hide my face in Tobias' chest.

"Nice one man." Zeke claps him on the back. You can almost feel the smirk radiating off his face.

"You are a possessive little bastard Four." Shauna states.

"Like I said to Tris, you can't blame me for wanting to claim her as mine." He shrugs. I don't know why, but I find myself smiling. I turn around in his arms so my back is pressed against his chest. I can feel his rapid heart beat. I guess I have the same effect on him that he has on me. "Ok. So we wanted to talk to you girls about something." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"what?" We all ask at the same time. Well that's not creepy! We all share a glance and burst out laughing.

"I'm officially creeped!" Uriah announces. We all just laugh harder. "Seriously, it's like they are all connected and can read each other's thoughts! That doesn't weird you guys out just a bit?" We all calm down so Tobias can go on.

"Well, we all decided to pitch in and...pay for a trip to California this Easter break." My jaw drops for the second time tonight. California? "We got the money for the plane ride and hotel. Wouldn't mind if you guys pitched in for activities though."

"No prob! I got a lot of money. I'll pay for whatever else we need." I offer. Oh the pleasures of having famous parents.

"Ok, it's settled. We are going to California!"

**It's like that song was made for Tris! Eeeekkk! (Has fangirl moment) ok, I'm good. Plz tell me if you liked it! Most of this story is fluff!**


	14. Chapter 14

TOBIAS POV

This plane is really nice. Though I hate heights, it helps to have Tris next to me. She had offered to sit in the window seat so I don't have to look outside. She is currently asleep, resting her head against my shoulder. I draw little circles on her exposed knee with my thumb. I can't help but admire her calm, gentle features. Sometimes i wonder why she likes me. Say it's insecurities from years of my father telling me I'm worthless. I use my other hand to brush my knuckles gently across her cheek. Her eyes flutter up and she looks up at me with a tired smile. I don't blame her we've been flying for a few hours.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I murmur with a small smile. She hums and snuggles into my side.

"You're warm." I chuckle lightly and drape an arm over her shoulder.

"Glad you think so." I kiss her forehead. My fingers toy with the sleeve of her hoodie. I pull it up a bit so I can trace random shapes on her wrist. I've learned that she's like a drug, her sweet citrus smell, the soft smooth feel of her skin, and the feeling of her lips against mine. If anything, her shyness and insecurities make her even more attractive. I've finally given into the idea that I'm falling in love with her. How could you not? Despite her saying she's not pretty or desirable, I've never met anyone that's captured my attention like her. "How was your rest?" I ask softly.

"Good. Now I can brag I fell asleep in the clouds." I laugh quietly. Her smile brightens. "All thanks to my amazing boyfriend."

"True, but don't forget the other guys. We all pitched in." I hear a yah from behind us. I glance back to see Uriah and Marlene are now in a deep game of connect the dots. I nudge Tris lightly and she looks back as well.

"Wow guys, you look super serious. Must be an intense game." She jokes.

"Oh it is. We're competing to see who gets what side of the bed. Winner gets to choose when we get there." Tris looks up at me with slightly puzzled eyes.

"We decided that since we were paying for the hotel, each of us would get to stay we our girlfriends. Meaning you and me get a room all to ourselves." I press another kiss to her forehead.

"That'll be nice. I sleep better when you're with me." Tris has never really talked this openly before. Makes me wonder if the altitudes doing something to her. "Especially when you wrap your arms around me." Maybe she's still drowsy. Oh well, I'll take advantage of her light mood.

"You mean like this?" My lips brush her ear as I snake my arm around her waist. My fingers dance across her ribs. She sighs slightly and curls back into my side.

"Yes, just like that."

"Well, I'll make a note of that. Now go back to sleep, you were up early this morning." We had to drive for a while to get to the airport. We should land in a few minutes though. Then it's off to the hotel to sign in and eat. Then we can sleep. Christina also told me she was up late last night packing.

"Ok." She yawns. "Wake me when we land Tobias." Her voice is quiet. I'm glad she remembers to keep that secret even when she's sleepy. I kiss her head over her hoodie and then lean back in my chair. Her breath soon evens out, signaling she's asleep.

-{}-

We drive to the hotel in the two rental cars we got at the airport. We had to get two since we all wouldn't fit in one. Tris sits in the passenger seat next to me. She fell asleep again once we got in the car. Quests she likes cat naps. (Pun intended.) Her hoodie has since then fallen from her head, showing her soft ears that lay against her head. I think she looks beautiful like this. Peaceful, without a care in the world. Though it helps that she's asleep. I can sneak glances at her from the driver seat.

I pull up to the hotel and park in the parking lot.

"I'll go sign us in. Bring the luggage in." I tell Christina and Will. "I'll bring Tris in with me." I gently nudge her shoulder. "Wake up Tris. We're here." She mumbles something and then opens her eyes. I'm still taken aback by the beauty of them. They are always bright and the color is stunning. "Come on sleepy head." I climb out of the car and go around to her side. I open the door and pull her out. "We need to sign in." She nods.

"Ok. Let's go." We head inside. I walk up to the counter with her right behind me. The lady behind the counter looks up and smiles.

"Hello! How can I help you?" She bats hers eyelashes and leans over the counter. I hate when girls do this. They try to show off what hey have. That's why I love Tris. She never threw herself at me. But I can feel anger radiate off her.

"Yah, I have four rooms booked under the name Four." I state dryly. She tries to smile flirtatioulys.

"I'll just look that up for you." She types some things on the computer. "Oh yes, four rooms right next to each other. On the tenth floor." Yah, it's a pretty big hotel. I read the reviews and they all said it was a really good place. "Here are your keys." She hands me the set of card keys. "Call me if you need anything." She winks. I can hear Tris hissing under her breath. I roll my eyes at the lady and turn towards Tris. I'm about to tell her to stay calm when she stands on her tippy toes and kisses me forcefully. I hear the lady behind the counter make a sound of anger. I pull away with a smirk.

"If you being jealous leads to kissing, I hope it happens more often." She smiles and laces our hands together. She then pulls me outside back to our friends. They already took everything out of the cars. I grab my duffel bag and Tris' suitcase. She smiles gratefully as I pull it inside.

"Thanks." I kiss her cheek and lead everyone to the elevators.

"So here's your keys guys. We're on the tenth floor." I pass the cards out. "I suggest we just stay in one room for a while and order room service."

"That sounds great. We can order a movie too! I bet they have a huge selection!" Uriah goes on about wanting to watch a new movie that just came out. We end up sitting in Zeke's room. Each room has a king sized bed, a huge tv, a desk with a spinny chair, a regular cushioned chair, a mini fridge, a microwave, and a bathroom. It's really nice and cozy.

"What does everyone want?" Zeke pulls up the menu on the tv. Everyone says what they want and he calls the front desk. "Yah hi, I'd like to order room service. I'd like, four burgers, two salads, one Mexican dish, and one salmon dish." It's easy to tell which one's Tris'. She's pretty much the only one in the group that likes fish. "She says it'll be right up. Now for the movie!"

"Oh, I call picking the movie!" Uriah shouts. He snatches the remote from Zeke. He pulls up the movie choices and goes through all of them. He picks Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. I pull Tris to my side do to knowing this movie can get a little violent. A guy comes in a few minutes after the movie starts, pushing a cart full of food. He just leaves it there since he notes that we are busy. We all grab our food and sit back down.

When a scary part comes, Tris hides her head in my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her shoulder so she can fit better.

* * *

Tris ends up falling asleep before the movie ends.

"Well, I'm going to take Tris to our room. Night guys." I lift Tris up into my arms.

"K, night dude." Zeke says but probably isn't even paying attention. I carry Tris to our room. I slide the card into the lock until it flashes green and unlocks. I shut it with my foot. When the door slams shut, Tris jumps awake.

"I'm sorry. We're in our room now." I set her down on the bed. She rubs her eyes before replying.

"Ok. What time is it?" She asks groggily.

"11: o'clock. Now come on, you need to change into your pajamas." I open her suit case and pull out a soft pair of pants that are covered in cats and a black soft shirt. I hand them to her and sit in the spinning chair. She looks down at the clothes then back at me. I smirk slightly.

"Ummm...can you go into the bathroom?" Her question is tentative.

"I don't know...I think I'll stay right here." I know she's a bit scared of intimacy. I just like to see how far she'll go.

"Tobias..." She whines. She gives me that pouty face she knows I can't say no to. I heave myself onto my feet and kiss her forehead.

"I'll get dressed in the bathroom." She smiles up at me. I grab a pair of sweat pants and go into the bathroom. I change into them in record time, leaving off my shirt. I usually sleep this way. I wait a few minutes and then open the door just a crack. "You ready?"

"Yes." She squeaks. I walk back out into the room to find her curled up under the covers. I don't know what it is, but I have the sudden urge to kiss her. I crawl across the bed until I reach her. She has wide eyes that are currently trailing down my bare chest. I crawl under the covers and pull her flush against me. Her hands come to rest on my chest, right above my heart.

"I don't know why, but there's something undeniably sexy about being a cat girl." I whisper. She turns bright pink. I then slant my lips over hers. She kisses back with as much enthusiasm as I put out. I use one hand to cup her cheek and the other to pull her tighter to me by pushing on the small of her back. I love the feel of our bodies pressed together. Her hands trail up my chest to my neck and into my hair. When she tugs on my hair, I growl in the back of my throat. She whimpers quietly. I then roll us over so I'm pinning her beneath me. I trail my lips down her neck and she responds with gasps. When I start to nibble on her collar-bone I hear her speak.

"You better not leave any love marks." I smirks against her skin. I bite done softly before moving back up so our faces are level.

"You can't deny that you love my possessiveness. Just like that little stunt you did in the lobby." She flushes. I settle down beside her and snake both hands around her small body. She fits like a puzzle piece to me. She rest her head on my chest. I place one last kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Tris."

"Night Toby." Toby? Huh, I sorta like it. I rest my head above hers and close my eyes. I can feel her chest rise with each breath she takes in. I slowly fall asleep, assured that she is still with me.

TRIS POV

I wake to find Tobias is still sleeping soundly next to me. When he's asleep he looks so much younger. Like all his problems are temporarily lifted from his shoulders. It's then that I remember that he is shirtless. I look down at his defined muscles. Sometimes I find it scary that I want him so much. I know he would never push me though. He's said so himself. But what if one day he decides he's tired of waiting and leaves me? With a sigh, I look back at him. I trail a finger over his hard abs and splay my hand out. He makes a humming sound in his sleep and pushes into me. A small giggle bursts from my throat. I trace random shapes on his chest and he smiles in his sleep. Its sorta cute. His arms tighten around me and he pulls me closer. I shift my hand to his back to trail it up and down his spine.

Im perplexed when I find a series of dips in his skin. My eyebrows furrow as I trace One. It goes the whole way across his back. It's like a mark from something hitting him. They are scattered over his back and not very deep, but you can still tell they're there. Now I just want to know what they are. I shake Tobias' shoulder lightly.

"Wake up Toby." I whisper, trying to get him to open his eyes. He mumbles something but doesn't move. I try again. "Wake up Tobias." I add a soft kiss to his chest. His eyes open slightly and he looks at me with a sexy lazy smile.

"Good morning beautiful." He opens his eyes wider and frowns when he sees my expression. "What is it?" I trace one of the indents again. He stiffens slightly, looking at me with now wide eyes.

"What are these?" I ask. He bites his lip.

"Uh...ahhh..." He won't look at me.

"Hey, look at me." I cup his cheek tenderly. His eyes come to meet mine. He seems a bit worried. "Just tell me Tobias." He takes a big breath, considering what to do.

"Fine umm...they're scars." I raise an eyebrow. "My father...you see, he wasn't very...loving so to say. After my mom died, he started to drink a lot and he used me as an outlet for his anger. He would hit me with his belt when he was in a bad mood." Now both my eyebrows arch in disbelief.

"Your father would beat you?" I question slowly. He nods, once again not meeting my eyes. "That's just...terrible." He glances up at me. I look at him in a sort of awed state. His brow scrunched up in confusion.

"You're not giving me that kicked puppy look." he states. I draw him closer and rest my ear over his heart.

"You aren't. If anything this just makes you better. After all you've gone through, you're still the strongest, most caring guy I've ever met." It's like after telling me this, most of the weight lifts off of him from keeping the secret. He rewraps me in his arms. I snuggle into him. "How did I get so lucky?" It's more of a question for myself.

"I'm far luckier." He murmurs. I smile against his chest. I love how he feels comfortable enough to share this stuff with me. I can't believe it though. How could a father be so cruel as to beat their child with a belt? I'm not going to pity him though. He came through it all and still stands strong. He's probably the bravest guy I've ever met too.

The silence is broken when we hear a knock on the door. "Wake up love birds! We have a lot to do today!" Christina yells. I roll my eyes and am about to pull away, but Tobias thinks differently. He pulls me tight against his chest with a smirk.

"I haven't gotten my good morning kiss yet." His eyes twinkle with mischief. Before I can even blink he slants his mouth over mine. I accept the kiss eagerly, twisting my fingers through his hair. His lips mold to mine in a bruising kiss. My skin tingles where he touches me. I can't get enough of the feel of his firm muscles under my hand as I now grip his shoulders. My mouth automatically opens when his tongue drags across my lower lip. He expertly traces the dips in my mouth like a well known map. It feels like a firework has been set off in my mouth when his tongue meets mine.

I pull away breathless. He's smirking hugely. "Ok, go get dressed." He chuckles and climbs out of the bed. I watch his muscled back flex as he walks to the bathroom. I force myself from the warm covers and go to my suit case. We're in California, so it will probably be fairly warm. I grab a tight blue tank top with some loose shorts. I've mastered curling my tail up super small to fit into them due to Christina making me wear them a lot. I slip into them quickly and bush out my hair. I then pull a dark blue beanie over my ears. Looks good enough! I sit back down on the bed and turn the tv on. Tobias comes back out a few minutes later, clad in a tight black tank top and camo shorts. The tank top shows of his muscular arms and firm chest. I openly stare at him.

"Like what ya see?" He teases.

"Completely." I reply. He chuckles and sits down next to me. I'm watching the weather reports. It's suppose to get pretty hot, a completely clear day. "So what do you guys have planned today?" I lean my head against his shoulder.

"Well, we thought it would be fun to just go hang out at the beach for today. You know, relax go swimming maybe." I purse my lips. "Sorry...I forgot." He cringes. I just shrug it off. "You could probably just walk in the shallows. I promise Uriah won't try anything." I consider this idea. It's not that I really hate water, I'm just a bit scared of it. I guess if I stayed in the shallows I can't drown.

"Ok. Sounds like a plan. It'll be nice to just lay in the sun for a while." Another knock comes from the door.

"Come on! We are waiting for you guys." I totally forgot the whole group was here. Tobias offers me a hand and I lace our fingers together. We walk out of our room to find the group is waiting for us.

"Sorry guys. We were just talking about the plans for today." Christina nods but probably doesn't believe me. "Let's go!" We all head down to the cars. All the girls, except me, carry a big beach bag full of towels, sunscreen, and other stuff. We pile into the two cars and drive off. I take the time to admire how green this place is. It's beautiful. We drive for a few minutes and end up at a stunning beach. It's not super crowded since it's early, but there are still a few people scattered everywhere. Uriah and Zeke jump out and immediately run towards the water.

"Wait! You guys forgot sunscreen!" Shauna yells after them. Zeke glances back but keeps running. They both dive into the water head first. They must have been excited. "Ok, they can burn, but I'm gonna put on some sunscreen." I nod and grab a bottle from Christina's bag. We all head down to the sand. It's soft so I pull my sandals off and smile. It's warm, but not burning hot. Tobias lays out a blanket for us and I sit down. I wish I could take my hat off, but oh well. I squirt some of the lotion on my hand and start to cover my legs and arms. I have trouble reaching e back of my shoulders though.

"Four, can you get my shoulders?" I look over to him. He sends me a smile that's brighter than the sun.

"Sure Tris." He sits down behind me. I pull my hair over one shoulder to keep it out of the way. He puts some lotion on his hands then rubs them together. He then starts to rub it into my shoulders gently. It's amazing that he can be so gentle despite having such a muscular body. Plus, it feels very nice.

"Ugh, it amazes me how mushy you guys can get." Christina groans. I smirk, turning around and giving him a peck on the lips.

"I'm gonna go in the water." He stands up. I lay down on the blanket and just close my eyes. I must say, the feeling of e warm sun on my skin is awesome. I sigh with content. I've never been to the beach. For two reasons. 1) I have never had the chance, 2) I've never though about it considering I'm a Katu. I peek out at the water to see all the guys messing around. Tobias has taken his shirt off. I notice that you can't really see the scars on his back. I guess you have to touch his back to tell that they're there. I take my time observing him. When he moves through the water you can see his muscles flex. I wonder how warm that water is. I stand up and walk to the water's edge. When the wave comes up and splashes my feet, it's warm. I walk a bit deeper until it is about half way up my calves. I dig my toes into the soft sand beneath my feet. I look out at the water that moves back and forth with the current. This is actually really nice. "Well, looks like the kitty isn't so scared of getting wet." I jump around. Tobias does this sexy half smirk.

"How many times have I told you not to scare me like that?!" I squeak. He chuckles lightly and kisses my forehead.

"Maybe around 20 times." I scowl. His smile widens. "So what do you think?"

"It's amazing. The water is really nice actually. I'm glad you brought us here." I hug him loosely since he still has water dripping off his chest.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. I was hoping you would." I smile up at him. "Oh, I got you something." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a beautiful abalone shell.

"Woah." He hands it to me. I take it gently. "This is amazing."

"Heh, just like you."

"Oh my gosh, you're so sappy!" I push on his chest. He chuckles lightly.

"You bring it out of me." He declares.

"Hey guys! Wanna go get something to eat?" Uriah yells. I check my phone to see that it's already 1 o'clock. Wow, time flies. I tuck the shell into my pocket and grab Tobias' hand. We walk to the group together and pack up our stuff. "Where should we go?"

"I vote IHOP!" Zeke shouts. We all agree and hop into the cars. (Haha, unintentional pun) Tobias, as always, drives. There's an IHOP not to far away, no more than ten minutes. We park outside and head in. I flash of cool air runs into me. I probably should have grabbed a jacket before we left. They seat us right then in one of those big corner booths. The guy hands out the menus and asks what we want to drink.

"I'll take a sprite." I'm not in the mood for caffeine. He walks off to grab all the drinks.

"How long did you guys save up for this trip?" Marlene asks. The guys shrug.

"Maybe two months. Possibly longer. I'm not sure." Will states. For once, the all knowing Will does not have an exact answer. It surprises me.

"Well, so far it's been awesome. I've never been to the beach." I state. This doesn't seem to surprise them, which makes sense.

"Yah, I love it here. The water is beautiful." Shauna says. "So what else are we doing today?" The waiter comes back with a huge tray of sodas. He places them down in front of us and leaves again. I grab mine and take a tiny sip. My eyes skin the menu and I sorta zone out. Hmmm...oh the Cinnabon pancakes look good! Maybe I'll try that. Suddenly Tobias elbows me lightly.

"What?" My head shoots up.

"We asked you if you have any activity ideas." Christina tells me.

"We could go fishing or something." I shrug. The girls make semi disgusted faces while the boys nod vigorously.

"That would be awesome!" Uriah and Zeke high-five.

"I don't know... What do you think Christina?" The girls glance to her.

"It would be fun. As long as we don't have to fish then I'm good. I like riding boats." The waiter comes back. I order the Cinnabon pancakes I was looking at earlier. He writes it all down then goes off the get it.

"So we can rent a boat and some fishing supplies. This is gonna be fun." You can practically feel the excitement radiating of Tobias. He must like fishing. When I food comes, I dive in. Oh my gosh. This is...better than amazing. The cinnamon cream type thing that coats each layer melts in my mouth deliciously. The pancakes are soft and fluffy...in other words, this is perfect! I gobble it up quickly. "Jeez  
Tris, you must he hungry."

"No, this stuff is just amazing!" I groan. I put another bite in my mouth. Everyone chuckles. I take a sip of soda to wash it down. "I love pancakes!" I do. When I was younger, I would always make pancakes on Wednesday for dinner. (That's what I do) I don't know why, it's like an addiction. We all finish are food and I end up paying for it. I did offer to. Off to our next stop.

-{}-

We end up going to this aquarium the guys searched up back in Chicago. It was really nice. They had so many different fish that were all vibrant colors. They also had a big section dedicated to sharks and rays. Uriah had a lot of fun there. I like just watching them swim around, it's almost hypnotic. My favorite was this one jellyfish called the moon jellyfish. The tank they were in lit up with different colors which made the jellyfish turn different colors. I really like jellyfish. Just the way they are so fragile and beautiful, but can be deadlier than a snake bite. It amazes me to no ends. After that, we head back to the hotel and order pizza.

"What was your favorite fish Four?" I ask. I say Four since we are all in Zeke's room.

"I don't know. I sorta liked the spotted puffer fish they had. He was pretty cool." I nod. I like the puffer fish too. They're funny, it doesn't help the way tv pictures them. Like in Finding Nemo. Then I start to think about the clown fish we saw. They were very cute. So shy, just hiding in their little homes.

"Great, now you have me thinking of Nemo." I groan and throw my head back. He chuckles lightly.

"Oh! We should watch that!" Uriah shouts. He acts like a five year old. Though, that's Uriah for ya.

"I'm outta here if you're turning that on." I'm not much for those super little kid movies. I stand up as he pulls it up on the screen.

"I'll go to. Should probably get some sleep with the plans for tomorrow." I raise an eyebrow but he doesn't elaborate. Guess it's a surprise. We head to our room and get dressed. He once again sleeps with no shirt. Not that I'm complaining though. I actually like being able to cuddle up against his bare chest. He's always so warm. He kisses my forehead softly. "Goodnight Tris."

"Goodnight Tobias." I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep, aided by his steady breathing.


End file.
